Dark Comes
by Aki The Crane
Summary: She just about lost it all, and even then didn't want anyone. When Joker, Scarecrow, and Riddler crash a party her life gets turned upside down in a spiraling of events. Now she finds a darker side of the world; will she come to enjoy it? Crane X OC X Others - Currently revising and re-posting chapters.
1. The World Shatters

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman Begins / The Dark Knight / Dark Knight Rises, nor any of the characters in relation too. I own all my own characters and contributed ideas.**

* * *

- Dark Comes -

- Chapter One: The World Shatters -

"I had that dream again. The one with the creepy girl and the mirror." Alex had quickly turned the corner with her good friend Felix, a boy from India. They were walking towards the center of the Trinity College campus, England. She was fiddling with some over sized books in her arms while keeping her eyes on the red cobblestone to make sure she wouldn't trip again like the last time they had walked this way.

"Alex, I swear… you need some help." Her friend spoke to her in a concerned sort of manner.

Another hurried student passed them and Alex was shoved out of the way as they quickly ran off, "Bloody! … ugh, Fe, if I thought I needed some help you know I would shove it up…" she however was cut off at the sight and sound of Professor Coleman.

"Up what? Miss Cross?" Professor Coleman; female, age… unknown, a bitch. Alex didn't care to know anymore than that; but she was taking one of her classes so she had to put up with her. Alex was sure she was sleeping with the dean on top of it all anyways.

"Nothing professor, just saying how much I want to…" Alex gave a glance at Felix for support, but he had slipped away; probably into the boy's bathroom's again, "… to shove up my grade." She had given the fakest kindest smile and pushed her black rimmed glasses onto the bridge of her nose with her middle finger; hoping Coleman would catch on to go fuck herself.

Professor Coleman grunted and gave the _young woman_ a cold, sarcastic look, "Miss Cross, a friend of your fathers is here wishing to speak with you." She tapped her foot on the ground rather quickly; _was she nervous?_

"A friend of father?" Alex put her left hand up to her mouth and lightly held her lower lip in-between her pointer finger and thumb. A classic trait of hers for when she was seriously thinking.

"Yes, yes. Now hurry up." Coleman turned on her heel then began walking away; almost leaving Alex behind at the fast pace.

This day was December 13th. Her world shattered, and the Darkness began.

"_So you're my fathers friend?" She had stared at a man dressed in a black suit, brown clean cut hair, toned probably. Your normal tall, dark, and handsome. _Gag me.

"_Yes, my name is Bruce Wayne and… Miss Cross…" he looked troubled, but raised his blue eyes to meet hers, "… your family's Dead."_

_**Wake up. **_"Gah!" Alex woke with a start, sweating and gasping for air. She sat ram-rod straight in the plush bed, the bedding shoved off to the side of her; she ran a hand through her tussled hair and looked around seeing only Alfred.

"Aw, Miss Cross. Did I startle you?" Alfred, age… old, butler to Mr. Wayne, and good friend.

"Umm…"She once again took in her surroundings… Wayne manor, her room, four months; Gotham, "Good morning Alfred; no you didn't, its alright." Alex put up a hand to cover her eyes from the blinding sunlight when he pulled the curtains back.

"Very good, and good **Afternoon** to you as well." Alfred made for her wooden door and left her a little confused.

_Afternoon? _She suddenly jumped out of the bed with a jolt, "I'm Late!" almost screaming this she ran into the bathroom. Quickly throwing off her bed clothes, she took a shower, found new clothes, ran a comb threw her almost blood red hair, and put on her black rimed glasses. At this point she made for the front door, only to be stopped by Alfred's words once more.

"Alexandra, you do know today is Saturday? Correct?" He smiled, almost smirking at the girl and walked away. Her hand had been on the doorknob; rather loudly her head banged onto the front door. Something a-kin to a _Head Desk._

_**Watch it! That hurts.**_

_Your back? What the hell do you want? _Now she was talking to herself again… recently this had been happening, she wasn't sure if it was herself talking to herself or if something else was going on inside that head of hers.

Her full name: Alexandra H. Cross, or Alex for short. Born December thirteenth, Friday. Age twenty three, dreams of mirrors and a creepy girl. Went to Trinity College in London for Psychology; study of the mind, and Culinary Arts; the art of food. Her family is now deceased; and she lives with her fathers closest friend, Bruce Wayne in Gotham City.

After contemplating if she should get Alfred back or not, Alex decide on the later; knowing he'd find some way to bring it back tenfold onto her.

Another voice brought her from her thoughts about getting the old man back for this morning, "Alex? Was someone at the door?" Tommy had asked from the stairs.

"Yes, my pride. I think I'll go after it now." She left quickly through the large front door and went to the right of the manor to find that her tarp had once again been blown off; her motorcycle was soaked by the unforgiving Gotham rain… again. "One day…" she muttered to herself and sighed. She took out a small red device; a MP3 player, then turned it on. She then took her chrome black helmet from the bike and shook off, placing it over her head she got on the bike and headed for town.

Around half way there the song Call Me by Shine Down came on. _Well this is a depressing song…_

_**Tell me about it.**_

_What the hell? Leave me alone._

_**Nah I'm good. Now change that crap.**_

Oddly enough, Alex complied with… herself and pressed the next button through her pants pocket. The song that played was When your Evil by Voltaire.

_**Perfect, Mwahaha!**_

_O-kay then._

Then rest of the ride into Gotham was pretty silent. Alex was happy for that; and thankfully she didn't have to rush to work. Her boss might have actually fired Alex this time. He's just that kind of person who likes to induce pain into her life, at least that's what she believed.

_**Red light!**_

The unconscious part of her decided to slam on the breaks, the purple and black bike came to a skidding sideways stop. Although there was no red light, there indeed was a need to stop. Not a second later a semi happened to run the red light next to her, followed by the Batmobile. Her head followed them left to right till they passed then and she went on her way again. Only thing; the light had turned red right before she passed the intersection; getting tagged by a Cop was never fun.

_Officially: the second worst day of my life._

Alex sighed as she got out of the police station, they had the crazy idea because she was at that intersection, at that time, that she was part of some grand scheme of the Jokers. Alex had to call Alfred to come and vouch for her due to Bruce's _sleeping habits._

"I still can't believe that Bruce was… sleeping. I mean doesn't he ever leave the manor?" Alex sighed, then got on her bike and turned to Alfred who was standing near one of Wayne's many cars from the garage.

"Yes Miss, he does indeed." Alfred wasn't about to revile that Bruce was the Batman… or worse make fun of him; but she didn't know that.

"Mmmhum… so I'll see you back at the manor later tonight." Alfred looked surprised when she said this and it caused her to move her hand away from the helmet's black surface; she had been about to shut the sun shutter and drive away.

"Miss Cross, you do know that master Bruce is holding a party tonight and expects you to attend." He waited for her reaction it seemed but when she gave nothing besides the occasional blank stare and blink he continued, " Tonight, Miss Cross." He emphasized on the _tonight._

It had taken a few minutes to set in, "Tonight! Why tonight? Of all nights…" she muttered the last part. _He had to pick April 1__st__; the fool's day._

She nodded to Alfred then rode home as fast as the city limits and her bike would let her go, "Come on… tonight is in two hours knowing Bruce. I don't even know where its going to be held."

_**Eye's on the road.**_

Alex hadn't been looking at the road and when she looked ahead of her to see; she saw a parked car; barley missing avoiding a crash with it. _And why are you saving my ass? _There was no response.

**- The Parked Car -**

They parked close enough to the middle of the road, waiting. All in the car were silent, each left to there own thoughts; that was till maniacal laughter sounded out of the drivers seat.

"Joker, please. What is it now?" A certain Dr. Jonathan Crane; The Scarecrow, was beginning to get annoyed. Sitting next to the Joker was quite… unpleasant for him.

"TeeHee… ahaha! Here she _ah-_comes." The Joker was giggling as the sound of a motorbike was heard coming up the road, Jonathan hadn't even heard it over his other half; Scarecrow's, obsessive bickering.

"It looks like she might hit us if she doesn't lift her head," Edward Nashton; E. Nygma, or The Riddler if one wished to call him by any of these names, was unsure if they really should have parked in almost the middle of the road; he didn't want to cause the girl too much harm.

"Don't worry your pretty little head riddle-boy. Even if _uh_ she does, more _um_ …fun for us." The Joker finally ended his giggling fit. Working with Scarecrow and the Riddler wasn't too fun for him wither, but if it got the job done so be it.. Said job this time was to crash pretty boy Bruce's party and kidnap his new _media girlfriend_, the one on motorbike. Hold her for ransom and bat-at-bing bat-at-boom he could pay off the two in the car then buy himself a new suit maybe.

"Your sure she won't see us, Joker?" Crane and even Scarecrow were starting to worry this girl may see them following her or even worse see who they are.

"I'm sure Ichabod." The Joker's tone changed to deadly serious one; even though he was poking fun at him; Crane was getting on his nerves.

Jonathan sighed, _I hope so Jack._

They all saw said girl on said motorbike rushing towards them, it seemed like she was going to crash. The Riddler was about to jump out to even prevent it, but she seemed to drop out of a daze and maneuver around them swiftly. The Joker re-started the car and followed at a safe distance. They needed to be close enough to see that keypad number to the main gates. Sure they could have broke in the old fashion way, but why not have the luxury of riding in as party guests?

**- Alexandra -**

_I wonder if that car was following me? Maybe they were lost…_

Alex was standing in front of the closet looking for something to wear. Her day had only gotten worse from the time she reached the main gates of the manor. They decide to stick so she had to call the house and get Tommy to open them for her. Next she tripped _up_ the stairs, how she was able to do that one she wasn't exactly sure. Now however she had just about nothing to wear… the only good news she could think of was that the party would be held at in manor itself, so she had time to get ready.

_**Unlikely, them seemed to be very interested in following you, if they wanted directions then they would have keep up with you, or made an attempt to get you to stop.**_

_I think that's the most you've ever said to me. _Again no response, Alex sighed, "Thanks for the help." Once again she started up the staring contest with her oak framed closet.

She wanted something that would go good with her oddly colored hair, her ever odder red-ish eyes. Something that said: _I'm not really interested in this fancy party, I just want your food. _

_There! _She pointed the lone lolita black dress on the right side of her closet. _Now… there they are. _Alex pulled out the dress and found the matching shoes, stockings, and hair band to go with it. Finally she went to take another shower while getting dressed in peace.

A knock sounded at her door, she had finished getting ready and was reading, "One moment," She called to the door, and the person behind it. _I only had two more chapters left too._ She put her Sleepy Hollow book back on the oak shelf and opened the door to find Tommy… in a black and white penguin tail suit. "Yes?" There was this awkward silence where he was just staring at her for a minute before she spoke again, "Tommy, say something before I assume something."

"Oh.. Um… you, look nice," It sounded like a question almost, "I-I wanted to ask you if you wanted… to um…be my date for the party." This had to have been the twenty second, or so, attempt of Tommy's to get Alex to be his date for something. Or even date him at that. She found that it was a little creepy really, Tommy was how old compared to her twenties? Maybe fifth teen - sixteen at best; couldn't she get charged for adultery if she ever decide on giving him a chance?

Sighing Alex replied, "Tommy, dear. Its nice that you seem to like me so, but I'm just not interested and you know I don't even want to go to this… party."

"Oh…" He seemed crushed. Yet again, knowing him he'd rebound at the party and ask her to dance, "…Well at least I'll see you there."

Alex only nodded and shut her wooden door in his face. She sighed thinking as she went back into her bathroom to find something _pretty smelling_ to wear._ I wish he would take a hint, no even if I beat it into him he wouldn't get it._

_**Can I try then?**_ The voice in her head replied and she could have sworn she caught a glimpse of her lips moving in the mirror.

_Eh… I didn't mean that I would. _The other voice gave a long drawn out sight.

April First Couldn't be Worse

**- The Card, The Mind Player, and The 'Crow -**

The Joker had stolen the car needed to look the part, the Riddler stole the suits and other clothes needed to get passed the gates, and Crane got the henchmen and rides set up for the escape. Everything was set.

Crane and the Riddler looked at the Joker, he was still in his purple suit make-up and all. Crane spoke up, " Joker?"

"Yeeessss?" He had cocked his head to the side and grinned quizzically at the other man who looked like he could use a few more pounds on his body.

"Won't you seem… well they will recognize you, you know?" The Riddler piped in.

"So?" The Joker loved getting on their nerves it was fun for him.

"Joker," Jonathan let out a sigh before continuing his sentence, "just put these on then." Crane wasn't going to fight it. He tossed the Joker a limo drivers outfit, trench coat and a hat.

"Yes, mother." The Joker giggled and slipped them on over his other clothes before getting in the new black shiny limo that he had recently stolen and put new plates on. Of course Joker drove, he wasn't going to let anyone else. That's the kind of man he was… and besides he _was_ wearing the outfit for it.

They had reached the manor about half an hour after the party started just to be safe that no one saw them use the keypad. They got in fairly easy, Joker pulled up to the right side of the house next to a purple motorbike, which the tarp had blow off somehow. As they got out the Riddler found it necessary to place the tarp back on the bike and make sure it wouldn't blow off again. Jonathan got out and directed two henchman to take some explosives with his very own fear toxin to the back and find a way to get into the manor, then place them into the air vents. As for the Joker, he giggled and laughed madly while no one was around to hear him other than _his guys _till Crane looked at him, then he shrugged and took off the drivers outfit.

**- Alexandra -**

_Must fight urge to run away screaming. _Alex's left eye twitched, she wasn't exactly liking the party… oh who was she kidding, she wished the whole place would blow up or something it was that boring to her.

Standing up she went to the buffet, her stomach was rumbling and it felt like it was killing her. Being that she hadn't eaten all day; no thanks to Alfred, the Police… well actually if it wasn't for the Joker; whom she had found out was the driver of the semi and Batman for chasing him, and especially no thanks to Bruce and his _fancy_ party.

With a grumble under her breath she grabbed up a plate to fill. And fill it she did; pasta, bread, shrimp, steak, mixed vegetables, mixed fruits, shortcakes, and of course egg rolls. This girl had an appetite; one thing she did like about Bruce, was that he could waste large amounts of money on food that she would eat.

Alex ended up carrying two plates back to her table about eight feet away; someone suddenly knocked into her and one plate went in the air. She shut her eye's tight waiting for it to either crash on the floor or land comically on her head, but it never came. In fact she could smell the food right under her nose and when her eyes opened Tommy was standing next to her with her plate of glorious food in front of her.

"Tommy… you get one dance." His face lit up immediately when the words spilled form her mouth.

"R-really!" He had just about dropped the food onto the floor but Alex moved her hand in time to make sure nothing fell off the plate.

The two walked back to the table Alex had been sitting at for the last half hour or so and he set her plate down on it's white sheeted surface, "Yes… but first I get to finish this off," Alex pointed to the table with the two plates of food on it, "And… oh… hey could you get me some water?"

He nodded happily and went off to _fetch _the water. When he came back not only five minutes later due to the number of people, and trying to track down a waiter carrying actual water, he found that the girl had eaten most of her food and was waiting for him.

"What took you so long?" Tommy handed Alex the water and stared in disbelief, "What?" she asked, then downed the water. She picked up the fork and ate the last remaining bits of food.

"How did you do that?" She took his hand and led him to the dance floor without saying of word on how she could eat so much so fast.

Finally however she had to ask, "How what?" Her head cocked to the side slightly. Then she giggled which made Tommy a nice shade of pink when he looked at her, "I hadn't eaten all day, I was kind of hungry. Now are we going to dance or are you giving up the chance?"

Tommy had his one dance which left him in a great mood, Bruce even seemed concerned about him in his ever-so-happy state. Alex had consumed another plate of food before her black hole of a stomach decided it was officially full. She then went out onto the balcony. It was a place she liked to go when Bruce held these little parties of his, out here she was able to think and breath. Away from the party, away from the people and away from her troubles.

_The air feels nice out, doesn't it? _Her hands were folded one over the other on the cold surface of the balcony's ledge, her body leaning over just a little bit as she breathed in deeply to let out a relaxing sigh.

_**I would agree.**_ The sudden voice in her mind made her jump a bit, her head turned around to see if someone was actually there; but no one had followed her outside. So she turned her head back out to look at the grounds cast in the shadow of the mansion.

_Who asked you?_

_**It seemed like you did.**_

_Well maybe… _After a moments pause she voiced - thought a question that had been running around in her head as of late, _Hey who are you anyways? I mean am I going insane or something? _Alex waited for a reply for a little bit, she had caught a few grunts, and hums like the other thing in her head was in thought.

Then an answer came, _**I'm you. Just perhaps, an other half.**_

_Uh huh, well other half… do you have a name?_

Again Alex had to wait for an answer, it must have been a tough question, but how hard could it really have been?

_**Well, it seems since I'm hidden here inside you. You can call me Dark.**_A strange name to call a person; but maybe this wasn't actually a person, either way Alex felt that a pleasant response was needed.

_Nice to met you Dark._

The other thing inside her head almost cut her off and spoke quickly to Alex in her mind, _**Likewise, duck and move to the left side of the wall. Behind the pillar.**_

Alex didn't question it, every time this Dark had said something is was for the better to listen. Once she moved she waited for something, anything to tell her that she was not just following blind orders of a crazy other half.

A few moments passed… Alex finally got her conformation that perhaps she wasn't too crazy, for she saw the shadow of someone on the balcony. From where Alex was at however the person obviously hadn't seen her… as they walked closer she started panicking. Alex was all but holding her own breath; her nails dug a little into the stone pillar, but she was careful to not make a sound.

_**Wait for me to say run, **_Alex mentally nodded; not daring to think a reply and accidentally say it out loud, _**Good now stand up, but don't move.**_ She stood. Alex saw a man with a burlap sack over his head and wearing a tattered suit. He looked to the left, _**Run. **_She didn't need to be told twice as she heard screams echo out of the manor. _**Kitchens. **_With a quicken speed in each step she took Alex ran quickly to the kitchens but chanced a glance and found the man in the sack following her.

_Is that the Scarecrow? _More thoughts were racing threw her head as a gun shot rang out and her practically dove into the kitchens; almost tripping over her black heels she stopped for a moment to take the blasted things off.

The next few minutes were a blur to her however, with a pounding heart and the added screams, cries, and gun shots sounding in her ear she didn't think twice about any of the directions she was following from that other half or hers. When she made it outside her world came more into focus, _Now what?_

_**We'll stay here and get caught.**_ The tone that was used by this other made her blink then roll her eyes.

_I have the feeling your being sarcastic._

_**You think?**_

Running quickly over the gravel as fast as she could with bare feet she made it to her precious bike, and saw for the first time ever that the tarp had stayed on it. It was a nice, but it took longer to get the darn thing off; by that time the Scarecrow had followed her outside and was coming towards Alex who was still working with the bike. The second she had gotten on the bike and started it, he was next to her pulling her off the rumbling thing. _Crap! _Alex was throw onto the ground harshly, the gravel digging into her back through the dress a little bit, "Auh." She let out a groan of mild pain.

Alex then rolled a little to try and get up, but she felt sluggish then remembered how much she had just eaten a little while before all this started, _**Get up and run silly girl. **_She was scared and at this point was scrambling to get onto her feet. Suddenly Alex felt a weight on her, it got heavier and she hit the ground again. "Get off!" She yelled out into the nights air.

She could feel him almost laugh at her as the man leaned down to ear and whispered, "Are you scared?" Just those three words sent chills down Alex's spine, indeed she had just become terrified but would never admit it. So instead of speaking aloud she shook her head of oddly colored red hair _no_. He shifted on the woman, rolling her over so now he was straddling her back, his hands on either side of her head.

_**I am done hiding.**_ That voice sounded more than just simply annoyed at the man on Alex's back.

That's when she felt it, her body was going numb and her vision blurred; The black rimmed glasses were taken off and the vision was twice as clear as it had ever been before in her lifetime. It wasn't Alex doing all of this however, _**She **_was pined to the ground and it felt like she was almost being trapped inside her own head.

_My other half?_

Just as fast as Scarecrow settled on the woman's back he was off. Her head turned and it felt like she only put half the effort into doing it; she saw Batman tackling The Scarecrow. The numbness passed, Alex felt cold; like there was ice in her veins. Quickly she pushed herself up and was caught again in a strong grip on her probably now bruised wrist. Her head turned again and reddish eyes followed up from the hand, then to a clad green suited arm, and finally to the person holding her. The brightly dressed and orange haired Riddler.

"Hello my dear," He spoke as he spun Alex around into a waltzing position; she couldn't help but place her _un-held _hand on his arm, it was like a force of habit to do when someone danced with her. He started to dance, it was quite random.

"Uh… H-hello." Alex didn't even know why she was talking to him, _He's a dangerous criminal… I should be screaming and trying to run away… shouldn't I?_

_**Yes. **_The comment was sharp almost snide sounding and arrogant to boot.

_Thank you for ruining the monolog._

_**Anytime.**_

He gave her a quick spin and she felt another pair of hands on her shoulders. She realized her that glasses were still on the ground no less being stepped on, but for the moment she didn't care because she could see just fine and as she turned her head over her shoulder she spotted Robin - The boy wonder, _Of course._

Mentally slapping herself she watched as Robin hit the Riddler and they started their own little brawl session, _What kind-a sick joke is the universe playing on me today?_

"So whose next." Alex mumbled to herself in a tone that could have been considered rebellious, and as always someone other than her heard it.

"I um… would believe that would-_uh_… be, me?" She stood frozen; mentally cursing everything that she could think of at that moment. Of course she didn't need to turn around to know that voice, he was famous in this city for god's sake. The Joker.

As she stood there for a few moments just waiting for something to happen she thought about why they were even here… the thought of running crossed her mind yet she was frozen to the spot. Alex was relived this time to see nothing but black and the sound of whooshing fabric. The Batman had gone passed her and to the Joker; after his cape passed her head she saw The Scarecrow tied up and his mask had been ripped off, leaving Alex free to see… _'_

_The… back of his head… just my luck not to see his face._ In all the time she had spent in Gotham she hadn't seen a decent picture of this man's face, and although she still didn't know many of the rouges faces in this town she thought any man that would hide his face under poorly stitched burlap had something exciting to hide.

Alex figured it was pretty much over so when she went to her bike and turned it off she let out a sigh and smoothed down her black lolita dress, then turned and was not happy at all.

Robin was tied up hanging from a tree, the Riddler was untying Scarecrow, and The Batman and Joker were nowhere in sight. She faced-palmed. _Shoot me now._

… _**I**_

_Shut up!_ This time it was her cutting off the other thing called Dark in her head, but she looked up from the face palm when Robin yelled something, it sounded like 'run.' She looked up at him this time hearing it for sure.

"Run! Alex!" She was in shock, Robin, boy-wonder knew her name… It was the kind of shock that grossed her out a little bit. She shivered, looking up again, the fact that he yelled _run _didn't register in her mind and this time she found out why he was even shouting at her. The Riddler and Scarecrow were stalking towards her. _Wonderful._

* * *

**This was indeed the first thing I posted on here, but it was time to fix all the errors I found when I re-read over it. The same story will be here but it will be changing point of views from first to third; more detail is being added and hopefully all my mistakes like spelling and grammar shall be gone as well. Reviews are always helpful. -Aki **


	2. My Date with a Squirrel

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman, batman Begins, The Dark Knight, The Dark Knight Rises, nor any of the already invented characters involved in any Batman related film, comic, or series. I own my own characters and the Squirrel from this chapter, that is all.**

* * *

- Dark Comes -

- Chapter Two: My Date with a Squirrel -

The whole thing hadn't ended too well for Alex. Actually it was probably all her fault she was like this, basically blind, bleeding, and possibly had a concussion.

She had screamed, and not a normal scream; a girly high pitched, break glass scream. After that Alex turned and ran to the back of the manor hoping to find a back gate or something not daring to go back into the manor itself with all the screams she head coming from it. When she got there she found that Scarecrow and The Riddler were pretty fast runners too. Having no where to go, she backed up slowly as they came forward. Scarecrow laughed at her and the Riddler twirled a deep jade green cane; from where he got it she will never know nor ever want to know.

"Stop laughing at me!" She had screamed, her body shaking, as she took another step backwards it all ended up with her tripping over a small well, the wood that had boarded it up broke under her weight and force sending her to the dark bottom of it.

So that's how she ended up in a well; in the dark, bleeding, bruised, and cold.

_**Get a hold of yourself. **_Alex stood with a wince of pain flashing across her face and looked up, at least they couldn't get her down here was her wishful thinking…

_But I'm also trapped._

As she was looking up; it was hard to see, but Alex could make out the dark silhouette's of two people; presumably the Riddler and Scarecrow. They were looking over the well's edge at her, one then left and when he came back something heavy dropped onto her head. _Owe._

It took her a second to grab at the thing and her hands felt, _…a rope? … crap. _They were going to climb down here.

_**Allow me.**_ For once she agreed to let this thing do what it wanted to do. Dark, Alex assume; pulled the rope as hard as the two could. It fell to the bottom and they both heard the two mumble, almost groan in protest.

After a few minutes her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the well and she spotted a small cavern like hole. As she got closer she could swear she heard squeaking coming form it. _Bats?… _

Just as the thought passed a large amount of bats few out of it; they were fascinating. Once they had gone and left the hole seemed bigger and Alex could hear some sound coming form it, like running water… but she wasn't sure. _**Lets go.**_

_Are you crazy? We could die down there. _

Dark gave what sounded like a cough… or a scoff then replied, _**So we sit here and wait for the crazy's up there to get us?**_

… _ok dark cave, here we come._ With that she hiked up the black dress and made her way into the hole.

**- The Riddler and The Scarecrow -**

Crane mused to himself, _This girl is proving to be very illusive; she _knew_ how to get past me on the balcony, she _knew_ just how to avoid me when she ran through the manor; and now she is trapped sitting in a well._

The Riddler walked away from the crazy doctor and found one of the unused ropes that was left in the car, at the same time taking caution in making sure that Robin was still tied up; also that The Joker was doing his job distracting Batman. When he came back he threw one end into the well; which he sadly regretted hit the girl on the head.

"So you want to go down, or do I?" He asked Scarecrow.

"I'll go then." Crane answered.

As the Riddler was passing the other end of the rope to Crane, it was violently pulled from his grasp, straight into the well. They both looked down at the well for a few seconds; Scarecrow just about yelled out in anger and the Riddler chuckled out, "Smart girl, eh Scarecrow?"

"**Be quite, Riddle boy." **Jonathan was beyond angry, this girl was ruining everything. Why? Why couldn't she just be like the other victims and faint, or at least cower in fear?

They just stared at her from the top of the well for a few minutes, and moved when a mass of bats came flying out from it. When they were able to look back down the well again, she was gone.

**- Alex -**

Alex ended up using the rope, kindly provided by the dangerous loonies up the way; to tie around some rocks and lead her down. It felt like hours had passed by in that hole, and every step she felt something… strange.

_Hey? Is that you?_

_**Me what?**_

… _Never mind. _Her eye sight was getting better as time went by and she started being able to avoid most of the jagged rocks that had so rudely cut her up before. _Finally._ She saw a light and crawled backwards out of the hole into a larger part of what looked like a cave, but when her feet hit the ground it lightly clanked with a metal sound; her bare feet feeling a cold metallic surface.

Dropping the reddish eyes to the floor Alex found that she was on a metal grate, _What is this? _She turned and just about passed out… it looked like some decked out cave, home, thingy.

_**Thingy?**_

Ignoring the comment Alex stared in amazement, stunned really. Her, little unlucky Alexandra, was in The Bat-Cave.

_Wait… why is the Bat-cave under Wayne manor?_

She face-palmed; for the second time that night, it was so obvious… another clink sounded in her ears; signaling the presence of another in the area. She turned quickly towards the sound ready to spot who had followed her and readied herself to run. Alex found herself face to face with Alfred …about to hit her over the head with a silver serving tray, "Alfred?"

"Miss Cross?" He put down the tray he was going to beat her poor little head with, "How in heaven's name did you get down here?"

"I crawled, now a better question. Why were you going to hit me?" Alex's head tilted slightly to the side and she stared straight at him with a little bit of confusion in her eyes.

Alfred looked sheepishly at the young woman, "Well it is quite dark Miss Cross, it was hard to see who you were."

Now she was thoroughly confused, _Dark? Its as bright as day in here, _"Alfred I think you need your eyes checked, its really quite light in here."

The two stared at each other… in complete silence… a little unnerving if you could have asked Alex, "So… Bruce wasn't really sleeping, was he?" She finally asked to break the silence.

"No, Miss Cross." She watched him blindly reach out for her hand, _He really can't see. _So she gave her hand to him instead and let him lead her an elevator; apparently he knew the way without having to see, "Can you actually see in this darkness?" He asked after a few minutes.

Alex shook her head yes… then remembered he couldn't see her so she spoke, "Yes, I can."

"Its near close to pitch black in here." This time Alex didn't respond, it was just too weird for her right now.

When they got to the top of the elevator Alfred had lead them she could hear the sirens coming from somewhere and Alex stepped out of the metal caged thing. The lighting didn't change for her, but it seemed that he could see better now. _I'm guessing this is part of the mansion._

_**Seems like it.**_

April second, Summaries are a Joy

After the guests had an antidote to whatever was making them crazed. They left, the police investigated and left, then Alfred, the apparent boy-wonder _Tommy_, Dark Knight _Bruce, _and Unlucky Alex had a chat. She learned that she was indeed correct, Tommy was Robin, Bruce was Batman, and Alfred… was Alfred; but he knew there secret.

"Alex, you could come join us," Tommy was egger for me to go with him. Bruce was silent, oddly enough he really didn't care if I came and joined there little masked gang or not. "Please?"

"Robin… ahem, Tommy… **Shut up.**" The other half spoke of her spoke out.

_Thanks._

_**Anytime.**_

She had gotten up after that and left; going to her room, where she threw off the torn, tattered, and stained dress; put some night clothes on and went to bed.

The day after, April second, Sunday; her boss had called. He had told me her would be able to take Monday and probably the whole week off if she wanted too. Alec however knew better than that, because she knew she would end up with double shift and pay loss; like the last time he'd said she could do that. So she told him she would go in, "I'm fine."

"Alex, are you really okay?" This was the fourth… no fifth time Tommy had asked her this morning.

"No Tommy." Alex finally replied flatly.

"Oh I knew it! What can I do to help?" She grinned inwardly.

_**Let me? I really want his little annoying head to ...**_

"Tommy…" He was listening very intently, "…**Go…** Ahem… Go away."

_Don't do that._

Tommy looked hurt; once again knowing this kid made her realize he'd be fine in a day or two. So she went on her merry way to work. It wasn't as if she had to work; but it gave her something to do with her days.

April Third, Isn't it Cute?

Today she found a fake pair of glasses; it felt weird with nothing on her face, and she went to work, got swooned over by crazy Joker fan girls. Oddly enough however she didn't seem to find anyone who gave a crap; some didn't even knew who she was talking about, the Scarecrow. She found even less of a response for the Riddler.

Alex hated that, it nagged at her; the thought of _How come Joker gets all the attention? _Played in her mind for more than half the day. These other two were just as insane, scary, and as big of criminals as he was. Of course though, Joker gets his own fan clubs, fan girls, and freaks alike trying to either be him, or close to him in some sick way. Alex felt like she wanted to hurl and just about did when a co-worker by the name of Ashley Peterson walked in.

Dressed in pink. _Working in a restaurant and she dressed in pink? _Of all colors in the world, Alex knew it was to spite her or something. This Ashley woman; if one could call her that, waltzed in like she owned the place. However she might as well have with the way people here practically bowed down to her. Her hair was long and fake dyed blonde, it matched her intelligence too.

_You know what I hate more?_ Alex was chopping up a carrot with a large knife trying to work quickly but not cut off her fingers at the same time.

_**Hum?**_

_There's a dumb blonde, but then there's the artificial ones._

_**You should tell her that.**_

_Maybe I'll let you one day._

_**Today would be nice.**_

_I don't want to get fired; remember she sleeps with the boss. _Dark grunted, and seemingly feel back asleep within Alex's head, or was just silent; she never could tell. Ashley almost walked in slow motion… She had, had a conversation with herself and the girl still wasn't half way in the room yet. Alex just sighed and turned back to her work of chopping vegetables up; maybe Ashley would ignore her today.

"Oh look, its little miss unlucky." _…Or not…_

"Good morning Ashley, your late. Get to work." Did she really just say that? Normally little sweet Alex wouldn't even talk to the slut.

The fake blonde scoffed, "Is that anyway to talk to someone who got you a date?"

Alex stood still; the knife hovering above the cutting board. _Did she just say date? Did she really think she was doing something _nice_ for me? I'm a slightly sadistic, anti-social, possible schizoid person, and on top of it all I'm sure she picked some playgirl slut for me. _

As Ashley leaned against the counter; Alex violently stabbed at the vegetable she had been working on and she inwardly grinned as the other girl jumped back to a standing position,

"Ashley… **dear, how **_**sweet**_** of you."** Darks words were laced in venom; it felt like her eyes yet also this other's eyes connected with Ashley's and she could see the fear coming from them. Alex inwardly turned that grin to a smirk while Dark laughed with enjoyment. _**See isn't it fun?**_

Alexandra mentally sighed; giving in, _Go ahead. _She didn't exactly remember what happened… but when she came around there were no cops, Ashley was red in the face, and there was no blood; she guessed everything went quite s'well.

"**Ashley, it was at three o'clock this afternoon? Correct?" **Alex had just noticed it but Dark had a hint of a British accent in her voice, her personality seemed to be the one that never had the nerve to come out; the accent was picked up from when Alex was in London.

_Wait, are we agreeing to the date?_

_**Of course, that would be rather rude to the poor man if we didn't show.**_

_I… I want to slap myself just so I can slap you. _Ashley had nodded her head and scurried away as quickly as possible for a girl in four inch high heels. _So what did you do to her?_

Alexandra looked around and noticed she was getting stares from her co-workers; like she just grew a second head or something. She just sighed and went back to work on the poor hunk of vegetable that was soon to turn into a beautiful carving to be displayed with other craved fruits and vegetables. _**Nothing you need to concern yourself with. She just got a little taste of her own medicine, I doubt though she knew half of what I told her.**_

_You, used a lot of big words didn't you? _They both chuckled in the shared mind and Alex was smiling the rest of the time at work.

**- The Riddler -**

It was easy to find out where the girl worked; the media had followed her there. He found himself watching her from across the street, she looked like was just about to beat them off with a stick. No, she didn't though, she walked calmly passed them and into the restaurant. _I wonder if she's a waitress? _That might have made things harder for him if she was.

He simply went across the street however, highly nervous that her was going to be stopped by the police; being The Riddler and all… in broad daylight. It wasn't the brightest idea and he knew that but wearing a set of normal attire seemed so logical that he was sure he wasn't going to be caught. This city did not hardly know who he was let alone his real name or face. Only the real cops who liked justice knew that. When he finally got to the entrance her had to just about fight his way through to get inside. Once there he sat at a table and waited for the moment to present itself.

It was about twenty minutes later when a girl in nothing but pink and blonde hair walked by him, her perfume made him violently sneeze. She seemed to be heading straight to the back. "Miss?" He quickly inquired catching up to her. She turned around and immediately sized him up; she then put on a flirtatious pink lip smirk.

"Can I help you?" The woman placed on hand on her hip and shifted her weight to one foot.

"Actually I was looking for a Miss Alexandra Cross." He saw her face drop and a hint of annoyance come over it.

"I'll go get her for you." She turned to leave but Edward held onto her wrist.

"Actually could you tell her to meet me at Gotham City Park at three today; and will you give this to her." He handed over a folded piece of paper to her, it contained his first name and a phone number. Whose phone number it was, he wasn't sure of.

She smiled sweetly, "Of course, I'll make sure she gets it." He had the suspicion she was lying nor did really care however. With a nod of his head he left; hoping the girl would show.

**- Alexandra -**

The only thing Ashley had told her about this guy was his name, Edward. She really started questioning her own sanity when she had gotten back to manor… _Was I really going to go through with this? Was I going to meet a complete stranger? Maybe I know him?_

_**No, you don't.**_ Dark's statement was as simple as that.

_Ne? How do you know?_

… _**I live in here too.**_ She was being her blunt self as per-usual.

_Right._

Besides the media following Alexandra around, the day seemed to be going quite well. She hadn't been late, she got to piss off the one person in this world she really hated, got a date, and got off work early for said date.

_It's a sign, I know it. I bet some nuclear bomb is going to go off and the apocalypse will start sometime today._

_**Cheery one aren't we?**_

_No, but it's a fact. When something good happens to me, something twice as worse will come. _Dark didn't say anymore and just let Alex mull over it in peace.

When she got to my room, fully intent on taking a hot bubble bath she then fully realized that… well it was really Dark who agreed to it; that she had a date.

_**You know you wanted to go.**_

_No I didn't._ Instead she ended up taking a quick shower, leaving her with about forty-five minutes to get ready and thirty minutes to get to the park. Alexandra proceeded to open her closet and froze, closed the closet doors then opened them again. She couldn't believe it… all her pants were gone along with her dress shirts; they were all replaced with; _Dresses…_Dark cackled wildly in their mind, _Shut up. _Alex needed to think, here she was naked wrapped in a towel hair still dripping wet.

_**So… who did the deed? **_Alex didn't exactly care where Dark was taking this, but she was right, _**Tommy?**_

_No, he has no fashion sense, these are nice clothes._

_**Alfred then? **_It almost sounded like she was snickering, _**That old pervert.**_

_Ew! Don't even say that. Alfred would _like _to pull something like this but I doubt it was him, he has more common sense then that._

_**Then… **_Now Alex understood why she was laughing, _**that only leaves**__._

_Bruce. _That thought pushed her over the edge.

She found herself practically running to Bruce's room; mind you she was still in a towel. As she passed Tommy he gaped like a fish, **"Shut your mouth before I do it for you."** Dark yelled out at him.

Alex's body moved automatically as she passed various rooms, heading straight for _his _room. The next person she passed was Alfred he was about to go in to wake Bruce however she moved him aside and; with strength Alex never knew she had, slammed open his door startling him awake.

"Bats!" He shouted and shot from his bed with a quick look around like he was being attacked by ninja's or something crazy. As she walked over to him she knew that her left eye was visibly twitching for she could feel the twitch in it. He turned and looked confused, "… A-Alexandra?" he looked her over as she came to stand in front of him, "Well… I didn't know you cared so strongly about me." Of course he was joking, it was something the media had been pressing on them. They were not a couple, they never would be one. She found him too old and annoying and she wasn't sure what he found her as, however she didn't care.

With the decision to ignore the comment she asked in a harsh, demanding tone, "Where are they?" It was a tone that she really had never done. His confused look prompted her to go on, "Where are my clothes?" He looked around the woman to find Tommy and Alfred gaping at both her and Bruce.

"Tommy? Did you take Alexandra's new clothes?"

That did it. He was a complete idiot, she couldn't take it anymore. Her body felt like it was on fire, it burned, but was going numb. She tired to close her eyes but the left stayed open… _Odd. _Then her whole left side reacted with a violent slap to Bruce's face, **"Heh, now Bruce tell me what you did with my old clothes."** Quickly reopened her right eye she waited for his reply.

**- Bruce Wayne -**

Bruce was in shock; little, quite, passive, Alexandra just slapped him. Something was off, but he didn't dwell on it for too long after she spoke, **"Heh, now Bruce tell me what you did with my old clothes."** It wasn't a question, it was a demand. He completely forgot that she was only in a towel, dripping wet… in his room. Okay he didn't forget, but quickly searched his brain for what he did with them, **"I don't have all day you chiroptophobiaic."**

"What did she just call him?" Tommy had asked Alfred who shook his head that he had no idea.

Bruce was silently hoping Alfred might know, but since he didn't he speak up; "Alex… what did you just call me?" Her head instantly dropped into one hand and mumbled something about 'incompetent fools' she lifted her head again and looked him straight in the eye.

"**Lets try again. Where are my clothes Bruce?"** The girl seemed as though she was getting fed up, yet it almost looked like she was either half asleep or half in shock… he didn't bother asking.

"I had them donated to…" Bruce caught her glare that she was sending him, daring him to say the next word, and he gulped before he did, "… charity."

**- Alexandra - **

_Well that went wonderful… Thanks for scaring the crap out of everyone._

_**My pleasure.**_ Indeed she sounded actually pleased with herself.

_I didn't… never mind. So… Chiroptophobiaic… umm… that's… oh a person who fears bats._ Alex was drumming her finger tips on her oak wood desk; the computer sitting on top of it was humming to life, slowly but surely. She needed to look up quick directions to the park.

_**Correct.**_

_But why call him that?_

_**The first thing he screamed when he woke was?**_

… _Bats._

_**Exactly.**_

_So you insulted him with a big word you knew he wouldn't understand?_

_**I wasn't aware that the people around you were less educated than yourself,**_ Dark sighed then continue, _**I should start to learn more about the world around us. Excuse me.**_

_Excuse you? Where the hell are you going to go to!_

_**Your subconscious.**_ That did not sound like it was a good thing. What the bloody hell was she going to find in there… Alex could only imagine.

The feeling of anxiety was finally settling over her however in the next ten minutes when Dark was actually no where to be found. She had tried talking to her but she never got a response. Alexandra truly wondered if Dark was gone for good. With out her there to distract Alex; she found herself getting highly nervous for this date thing.

After deciding on a dress after a little while she put it on, it was simple black, gray, and white. The top part was black and as it went lower it turned white. The dress was fairly nice, _Must've been expensive… oh wait Bruce can buy a country! Nothing is expensive to him. _She rolled her eyes, it was insanity; Bruce could probably buy the world if he tried hard enough, _Rich fuc… owe!_ Alex hit a knot in her hair while brushing threw it. _What was next a tear in my ass? _Out of curiosity she checked the back of the dress, satisfied that there was no such thing.

She didn't even want to think of what could happen to her in heels; being they were the only thing Bruce left for her poor feet. They were a modest black pair, close to women's business heels. She was excited when she had found them amongst the mass of girly high heeled, stick's for she grabbed the fake pair of glasses and put them on her face, leaving my hair down and nothing but a light foundation on her face; she left grabbing the keys to her bike.

Yet, it just so happened said bike was _missing. How hard is it to miss a purple motorcycle? _Alex stalked back the house and asked the first person she came across, "Tommy. Where's my bike?"

Said boy looked up from the television and she could see the fear in the back of his eyes. Alex quirked a brow at him and stared waiting for her answer, "Alex… don't get mad… but when you got home… uh." He was nervous but quickly retained his voice, "Bruce had it loaded onto the truck with your other stuff to be donated."

Without Dark there she acted as she normally would.

Alex placed her left hand up to her mouth, held her bottom lip between her forefinger and thumb; thinking. Her eyes closed and she let out a heavy sigh, "Alright, I'll have Alfred take me." With that she turned around to leave a worried and possible confused Tommy behind.

**- The Joker and Jonathan Crane -**

The Riddler was rushing around like The Mad Hatter. What he was doing, they would probably never know because when they talked to him it all came out in a jumbled mass. When two fifty hit on the clock he was out the door like the place was on fire.

They both watched the door for a few minutes expecting him to come back through it in a crazed panic. After a few minutes Joker burst with laugher, "So_… _What was tha-**t **all… about?" he mostly spoke to himself and Crane knew this.

"I think he mentioned something about a date," Crane was pretty sure that's what Edward had said at one point in his rambles, "Although I could be mistaken."

Joker laughed some more then got up to go do whatever he was up to before they came to see why their so-called living room sounded like an elephant had stormed in with a hurricane behind it.

Crane merely sat there, _How did Edward get a date? _It didn't make sense, he was a dangerous criminal at large, surely it wasn't an actual date? No that would be silly to believe.

_**Get up and follow him then. **_Scarecrow finally spoke up inside their mind. It wasn't a bad idea really.

**- Alex -**

It wasn't a long ride and thankfully she wasn't going to be too late. Alex kept checking her phone and once again she looked at the time. Three zero six pm. After she quickly shoved it back in a matching black purse she told Alfred she would call when it was over. At least to tell him if she needed a ride or not. _Hopefully I can just sit, nod my head a few times, then leave._

How was she even supposed to find this guy? All she knew was his name, not even a hint about what he might look like. As she walked down the path that went through the middle of the park she took in the surroundings. It was next to a small man made lake and lined with trees on the other side. Only a few families seemed to be enjoying the chilly spring day. She took my time and looked around some more, spotting a few people walking, sitting, or just standing around. Some were adults, some were teens, others were small children…

How she hated people, they were so… irritating. No matter at least they didn't come over to bother her. So she continued walking but stopped at a small sound that came from behind her; after the whole party crashing thing she wasn't really feeling all that safe.

Alex's heart raced; slowly she turned to find that she was scared of, _…A cute little squirrel? _A laugh escaped her at her own stupidity, it was broad daylight. She highly doubted she would run into them now. It scampered around Alex and crawled quickly onto her shoulder, "Cute. Say since my date doesn't seem to want to show, will you be my date?" It titled its little head and started nibbling on her reddish hair, nor did she mind really. Squirrels were much better company than other humans in her opinion, "I'll take that as a yes."

Soon it was three twenty two pm and still no sign of a date, _Ashley probably lied and is filming this or something. Dark why again did we come? _However there was no answer and for once Alex felt kind of alone…yet she figured there would be no blunt reply due to the fact Dark hadn't said a word since she dove into their… herself conscious.

Letting out a heavy sigh she had forgot that the squirrel was on her shoulder, almost knocking the poor thing off, "Well little squirrel, I think its time for me to leave. That means I have to say goodbye to you now." She took him off her shoulder and bent down onto her knees so that she was on the balls of her feet. The furry thing looked at her with question but then quickly left when a shadow overcastted her form.

"Riddle me this? In front of squirrel there are two squirrels, behind him are also two squirrels. One squirrel in front and one behind it. Now tell me how many squirrel's are there in all?" The shadow spoke, it sounded farsightedly familiar.

As she rose to her feet Alex slowly turned while saying, "If one squirrel behind, and one in front. There are three squirrels," With that she found herself looking at a man, at least five or six inches taller than her own height, bright fire red hair, dressed in a dark forest green suit, and most stunning of all his grassy green - unmasked eyes, "Hello Riddler."


	3. Dark's Waltz

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman, Batman Begins, The Dark Knight, The Dark Knight Rises, nor any of the already invented characters involved in any Batman related film, comic, or series. I own my own characters and the Squirrel from this chapter, that is all.**

* * *

- Dark Comes -

- Chapter Three: Dark's Waltz -

Alex was really quite in shock. The Riddler was standing in front of her, in broad daylight, with lots of people around. Even though she greeted him with a hello - how do you do? Kind of voice, inside she was in turmoil.

_Well that dispels my daylight theory._

"Good day my dear," He held out an arm for the woman to take, "Shall we?"

The red head of hers tilted to the right slightly and she blinked up at him. The smile he wore slid off his face at this reaction. Obviously he had been expecting her to take his arm no questions asked. However she asked, "Uh… Wha-Why?" not being too sure what to even say at all. All her confidence when she answered the riddle of his and in saying a simple _hello _had been lost after just a few seconds. Now she was fidgeting with the little black purse in her hands; her feet feeling like they were rooted to the spot.

He just smiled again forcefully, but simply linking their arms for her. Thee started walking down the path again, "Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no tales." He stated.

The wheels in her mind started working after a few minutes and panic set it. Alex's eyes widened slightly and she actual began to start struggling to get out of his grasp. Which he responded by tightening his already firm hold. "Let go!" She hissed at him. She couldn't fathom why she wasn't screaming yet. After taking a sharp breath when she saw he was glaring at her, she stopped the struggle.

Only for a moment however and then she tugged once more and he rolled his eyes at the girl, leaned down and whispered in her ear, "There is no where to run to," He stood tall again and looked down at her like one would an annoying child, then started leading her over to a small red and white checkered blanket with a picnic basket on it out in the middle of some grass and a few wild flowers poking their petals up here and there, "Answer me this," He sat down pulling her easily with him, "I have millions of eyes, yet I live in darkness. I have millions of ears, yet only four lobes. I have no muscles, yet I rule two hemispheres. What am I?" After he spoke and made sure she was sitting he let her go, but kept a good eye on her in case she were to try and get up and run again.

He looked bored as he stared at Alex waiting for an answer, _Was I actually supposed to answer him, the riddle in itself was simple, but… I'm going to get up on the count of three and run. One, Two… _Her body tensed and flexed a little bit and she gave herself away with a slight nervous twitch of her arm, _Three! _As her body bolted up she was just as quickly pulled down by his hand that had found its way to her wrist in the blink of an eye. While being pulled down, her ankle caught at an odd angle and twisted; thus she happened to fall onto him. "Owe…" She was laying on his lap face down and a leg up in the air slightly; something one might see in a classic comical scene.

It was awhile before either of them said anything again, "Your riddle…" She got his attention instantly, "…Why ask me something like that?"

He gave a sigh, "I guess you can't answer it. Does it matter why I asked?"

"Its because of the answer that I'm asking you," She turned a little to look up at him, then moved slowly to get off his lap and move to his side; sitting again. He never let go of her wrist and didn't say a word, just waited for Alex to go on, so she did, "The answer in itself is simple. The human brain."

He blinked at the other red headed girl a few times before releasing her abused wrist, "That's correct."

**- Jonathan Crane -**

It wasn't hard to follow Edward at first but when they reached the park, he seemed to be running all over the place. _Looking for his date? _Did he really have a date? That question was and had been playing in his mind over and over again.

It was about three twenty by the time Riddler found a girl sitting on the ground. She was dressed like she was going to a cocktail party, not to the Park for a date. _She looks oddly familiar._ Jonathan couldn't tell from where he was standing, trying not to be seen by… well by anyone. In their shared mind Scarecrow seemly agreed with _his_ other half.

_**We've defiantly met her before. **_Maybe this girl was a possible ally he had? Scarecrow and Jonathan both pondered this but their thoughts froze when the girl turned around and looked up, _**Her!**_ Scarecrow hissed.

Jonathan was now just as mad as Scarecrow was, _Edward got a date with our attempted and failed-Hostage! How in hell did he do that!_

He watched as the Riddler dragged her along, it amazed him that she was going along so calmly. For awhile anyways till her watched her start to struggle; it was oddly amusing. She had probably been put into a state of shock and had just come out of it. He knew that they were talking, but from his distance couldn't hear a single word. Yet finally he got close enough to hear them speak and to his irritation they weren't talking now. Even more so the girl had _fallen_ on his lap, it sparked and emotion inside of Jonathan that he wasn't sure where to place.

_**Aw, is little Jonny-boy jealous?**_ Scarecrow teased Jonathan while cackling.

_Why should I have any reason for that? _He could almost feel Scarecrow roll his eyes at him. The girl eventually moved off his lap and to his side. After a few more minutes she spoke, "Your riddle…" _He asked her a riddle?_ "…why ask me something like that?" Jonathan moved the strange emotion aside as he was curious now, _what exactly _did _Edward ask her?_

_**Maybe he asked her out on another date.**_

_Not helpful. _He had missed what Edward said due to an annoying other half; but the girl spoke again, "The answer in itself is simple. The human brain."

If Jonathan didn't know better he would say that Edward was shocked at her answer, "That's correct." he stated. Perhaps it was more of the shock that she could answer it correctly.

_The human brain, but why did he ask her that? _He decided to get closer. Ending up standing behind a tree about a yard or so off.

_**What if lover boy here see's you? **_Jonathan honestly hadn't been thinking about that. What would he do? Jonathan however didn't really care that much; he couldn't see them but hearing them was easy now. The girl giggled at something then spoke, "Well I have a riddle for you Riddler."

_Now she's laughing at him? With him?_ Jonathan was something that could have been placed as furious, _what in the world was that moron doing!_

_**Flirting with her. **_Scarecrow reminded Jonathan to what that giggling could have been called then laughed when he felt Crane almost blush.

_Your not helping the situation Scarecrow._

"Oh! A riddle for me, do tell!" The good doctor peeked around the tree to look at them Edward had scooted closer to her and she had her left hand over her mouth in thought.

"Okay," She took her hand away from her mouth, "I am just two and two. I am warm, I am cold. I am lawful, unlawful. A duty, a fault. I am often sold dear, good for nothing when bought; an extraordinary boon, and a matter of course. Yielding with pleasure, when taken by force," She tilted her head to the side and smiled gently up at Edward. "What am I?"

_I have to admit, she's a smart one to match riddles with him._

_**I wonder how smart she'd be while in a state of, heh-e, pure panic.**_

_That… would also be interesting._

**- Alex -**

"What am I?" She had smiled up at him. _He isn't that bad. Not trying to kidnap me, or rape me, or well something like that. Dark, what do you think? … Dark? Fine don't talk to me._

The Riddler, or Edward, was mumbling to himself. "A… no… mmm…" he then hit his fist on the palm of his other hand, "I got it!" He exclaimed. He then turned to her and placed a hand softly under her chin, moving his face so that his lips were almost touching her own. Alex could feel his hot breath on her face; her heart started pounding, "A kiss." Her face went red hot.

His lips had barley brushed hers when someone let out a small yell and jumped out form behind a tree, "Riddler!" It startled the two and they broke apart. With her furiously blushing, _Dose that count as a first kiss? _Alex looked over to said person and found that my blush had depended. The man she was looking at was fairly tall about the same height as Edward; he had brown orange hair, not long but just long enough for a boy to wear, he dressed in a some-what tattered suit, _Does everyone in Gotham dress in suits? _he wore glasses which had a glare and blocked his eyes from her view.

"Crane? What are you doing here?" Edward asked the man walking towards us, "Shouldn't you be with Joker?" He stood and walked to this man named Crane to meet him what seemed like a halfway.

…_Did he say Joker!… Crane… Crane… where have a heard that before? Damn it Dark where are you when I need you! _Alexandra placed her left hand up to her mouth and lightly tugged at my bottom lip again, _Crane… Dr. Crane! He was on the news, he's…_ She nervously looked up at the two men talking not caring to listen to what they said, _…The Scarecrow. _Alex tired to stand but just about fell over. Her ankle throbbing in pain. Sitting back down, she looked at her ankle and found that she had probably sprained it. Realization of the situation hit her, _I'm trapped. _Alex took off the heels and frantically looked around; most of the people had already left the park. _No use in screaming then. _She then took a look at her phone, four sixteen pm. _Has it really been that long? _She just about shoved her phone back into her purse out of frustration…_ Idiot!_ Quickly she shifted a little and dialed Alfred.

Right when he picked up Alex turned her head and spotted Edward as he turn towards her, "Alfred! Hurry to the Park! It's Riddler and Scare-" the phone was violently knocked out of her hands and stepped on. The tiny thing breaking. Carefully Alex looked up at Edward he wasn't smiling, then she tried to get a look at Scarecrow… _What? Does he have some satellite that tells him which way to stand to catch the glare of the sun to hide his eyes? _That damn glare was still there.

As she crawled a little, backing up she found the sense of déjà vu, but last time she had fallen into a well. She was on the edge of the blanket when Edward backed up and let Scarecrow pass him. The glare of the sun didn't apply anymore as he now had that horridly stitched sack over his face.

Her fake glasses were falling off her face and her reddish eyes widened, _Damn the Universe! _Scarecrow knelt down in front of the woman, _Damn Gotham! _He moved forward and got his face next to hers, _Damn… Everything! _Alex's heart was pounding frantically, her breathing highly irregular. He placed one hand on either side of her then whispered into her ear, **"Tell me. What do you fear?"** She was then promptly sprayed in the face with some mist.

As she breathed it in and coughed her world was starting to go dark, blackness consuming everything in her vision, Alex closed her eyes, _Please… I need you, don't… no don't leave me! Don't leave me! Its… its… _Her voice screamed out, "Dark!"

**- Riddler and Scarecrow -**

"My god Scarecrow, you didn't need to do that." Edward looked in horror at the girl as she fell limp in Scarecrows grip.

"**That was disappointing,"** Scarecrow took off the burlap sack to let Jonathan out. He tucked the sack back into his suit, frowned and looked away from the girl to Edward, "What were you thinking Nigma! We're in a _public_ park, in broad daylight. You could have been seen." He hissed at the other man.

"What was I thinking? I'm not quite sure, but tell me Crane? What were you thinking following me here?" Edward finally took his gaze from Alex and rested it on Jonathan.

"I…was worried about you." It was one of the worst lies Jonathan had come up with in a long time.

_**Worried! That's funny Jonny.**_ Scarecrow was right if Edward actually believed that he must be, "Alright Crane, but really did you have to gas the poor dear?" _An idiot._

**- Alex and Dark -**

Alex felt nothing. Not the wind on her skin, nor the sun lightly stinging it, not even the feel of the grass, and she was happy that she didn't feel Scarecrow so close to her anymore.

_Nothing. _Alex slowly opened her eyes again, it was dark. Everything was black. "No." She whispered to herself. Tears were threatening to spill over, but they were gone when she saw a mirror. It was off to her left, Alex turned to face it. _Just like my dream's._

"No." _**Someone called me, they called my name. Where did it come from?**_Dark felt a presence, it wasn't just her in here anymore. She looked over to her right, _**'That mirror again.'**_Then turned to face it. _**'Just like the dream's.'**_She walked forward to the mirror.

Something compelled Alex to move forward to the mirror. She looked down at herself; it was getting brighter and she found she was wearing a white dress. Just a simple white sundress. Another look back up at where her face was she saw her reflection in the mirror. It wasn't her. It was Dark. Those purple eyes and darkly colored hair giving that away.

Dark's head moved down, as always she saw the black dress that she wore in here. When her head lifted, she knew something about this was different. The girl in the mirror wasn't her for once. It was Alex. _**She's not dreaming this time. **_Dark reached the mirror and they were looking straight into each others strangely colored eyes. She started moving her right hand up to place on the mirror. _**This time. **_It was a thought that wasn't her own. A soft grin coming to form on her face.

Alex stopped at the mirror, those eyes… there were beyond human; a deep rich purple. She left hand started rising without her will. It stopped short of touching the mirror, as a soft smile form on her face her eyes drifted to the hand. Then back to the girl, to Dark. "This time." _I wont be afraid any longer. _When Alex looked back to Dark she placed her hand on the mirror.

Dark's hand stopped short of the mirror; Alex's eyes were so human like; even though red, nothing she could ever be. _**'Don't be afraid of the dark.'**_Alex placed her left hand on the mirror and Dark's right touched it as well.

The mirror shattered into a million pieces and scattered around their feet. Alex found herself standing in front of Dark, with those inhuman eyes piercing through the darkness. She withdrew her hand quickly and began to turn.

"Stop." A voice rang out, it was Dark… _no it was both of us_. She turned and found Dark was copying her movements, "What's going on?" She asked her, but she found she posed the same question in perfect time with her. _This is… strange._

When Alexandra turned back they both spoke again, "What's going on?" it surprised her, as well as Dark. _**The mirror was broken shouldn't we be free or this?**_** "Come," **Dark watched as she mimicked the words that she had just spoken,** "Alexandra, do you know where you are?" **She put her left hand up to her mouth making Dark cover her own with her right.

Alex watched Dark cover her mouth, "What's…" She said it the same time that she did. So instead of talking Alex shook her head no, _Like I know where I'm at!_ Alex removed her hand from her mouth and turned all the way to fully face Dark again. Alex raised her left hand and Dark rose her right… which would be Alex's left. _Wow not only strange, but confusing too. _She moved closer to Dark. Everything they did was like looking into a mirror.

She moved closer to Dark and Dark to her. Dark moved her hand closer to Alex's and she to her's. Dark closed those inhuman like eyes of hers, hoping she would have to do the same. **"Alexandra this is our subconscious."**

Alex's hand was almost touching Dark's, **"Alexandra this is our subconscious." **She heard the tow of them speak, _This… my subconscious? This is where Dark went?_ Alex had watched her eyes close, but her own remained open. "Dark?"

"Yes?" it was creepy how they both answered and asked the question at the same time; it was like they were forced to do so.

"Open your eyes," Dark immediately opened them, "Keep them open. I want to… try…" Speaking at the same time was starting to get to Alex a little, "something." She closed her eyes and felt her own body jerk in surprise.

Dark watched Alex close her eyes, while her own remained open. She was surprised.** "Alexandra, open them." **She opened them and we stared at each other. Dark reached her hand out again, _**This time we will break free.**_

Alexandra's hand moved closer to Dark's, "On the count of three," She nodded, making Alex do the same, "One." They two never lost eye contact.

"**Two."** It was like staring into her own soul.

"Three - **Three!"**

Alex's world became bright again and she found herself in a library, when she turned her head she saw Dark standing behind her, **"This time, it is my turn to dance. I want you to stay here. Don't stray out into that dark again." **Alex could only nod her head and watch as Dark left through a doorway.

**- Dark -**

_**What sort of trouble has she gotten herself into now. **_Finally for the second time in her life she felt reality hit her, the slight breeze, the sun on her skin; Dark hadn't felt this is a long time. Although there was something off, as she peeked one purplish colored eye open she found herself to be in the arms of a man. _**Is this that Edward guy? **_Dark had no idea what had gone on since she left, for all she knew their body could be dying.

She slowly brought her hand up to shield her face from the sun, _**This girl treats our body like she was some sort of vampire I swear.**_Then she cracked her eyes open slightly to look around some more. She now knew that there was not just one man but two, and the one holding her spoke.

"What were you thinking Nygma! We're in a _public_ park, in broad daylight. You could have been seen." He sounded angry even if his voice was silky, _**If he was worried about being seen then he shouldn't have come outside.**_ The voice did sound familiar but with just waking up on the outside world Dark wasn't ready to trust herself with judgment just yet.

"What was I thinking? I'm not quite sure, but tell me Crane? What were you thinking following me here?" The second man spoke. He almost had a childish tone in his voice, it annoyed Dark.

"I…was worried about you." The first man sounded like he was choking on those words.

"Alright Crane, but really did you have to gas the poor dear?" The second man overcastted Dark and she put her hand down to look up at him, "Looks like she's still awake."

The first man, Crane, looked back down at her; a dark sort of twinkling glee in his eyes, "Is she now?" He got close to her frowning face and examined her.

Dark cocked an eyebrow at the man and a small smirk played at her mouth. _Crane, The Master of Fear, Scarecrow. And the other, red hair, green suit. The Riddler. _Crane got even closer to her and brushed the back of his hand down her cheek; that made her frown turn into a scowl, "And who do we have here?" He asked her.

She kept up a sort of scowling poker face, a dull flat note in her voice, and answered, "Alexandra Cross. You must be the Scarecrow, and please don't be so humble, your not that great," She shifted in his arms, he was still kneeling down next to her holding her body up. It was fun to her to watch his eye twitch in clear irritation at her words. He didn't speak, just dropped Dark onto the ground and stood up, "Is that all it took to shut you up? Or dear Scarecrow… Doctor Crane…" She watched his body tense up, Dark knew she was playing with fire, "…it seems you're not all that you were, hum, _cracked_ up to be," Dark sat up and tried to stand feeling a sharp pang in her right ankle. _**That clumsy girl.**_"Oh come now Crane," She quickly inspected my throbbing ankle, "I couldn't have hurt your pride so easily now could I?" Dark placed her hands down on it and twisted it giving off a sickening crack. _**There, **_Dark gave a heavy sigh, _**bruised and maybe a dull ache later, but good as new.**_"So, I take it that you won't argue back then? A shame really." As she stood up her body turned towards the Riddler.

Crane had turned to her, his face emotionless, "It is only the intellectually lost who ever argue, _Alexandra._" She gave the Riddler a curt nod and turned back to Crane.

Another smirk played at Dark's lips, she knew her eyes head a spark of enjoyment in them. As much as she wanted to play this game, she found that she should probably go. Dark couldn't leave Alex for too long in that place, only knows what she might find out, "Too bad you hadn't spoken sooner. Now, I must run away," Dark gave a small chuckle, "for I am dining with some very dull people," she looked from Crane to the Riddler, to the unopened picnic basket and back again, "who won't talk of catastrophes, and I know that if I don't get my sleep now," Dark picked up her shoes and smiled at the two men, "I shall never be able to keep awake during my dinner." With that said she stood up, turned and began to walk away. _**As I thought, a dull ache.**_

A small pain went through her already overly abused wrist as Crane grabbed it viciously, "Where do you think your going, _Miss Cross?_" he sneered at Dark. The way he spat Alex's name at her again she knew he didn't believe that Dark was her, but at the moment it didn't matter; nor did Dark excatly care.

"My dear Crane, are you daft? I will say it again," Dark turned her head to look at him, the glasses finally falling to the ground, "I'm leaving." She gave a tug at her arm for him to let go, but he kept his hold on her. Sighing and turning her head to look at the shoes in her hand an idea formed, "As much fun as it would to be to play mind games with you Crane," a wicked smile came over her face, "I believe this might be better."

Without warning Dark dropped one shoe and chucked the other at his head. Startled he let go of her wrist, which enabled her to run down to the path in the park. She laughed, _**Too simple.**_The girl practically skipped down that path taunting the two men, who had finally started to give chase.


	4. MSN

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or any of the characters in it. I own my OC's and the awesome toast skills.**

**Thanks to **_**PurgatoryNymphe, TimelordEmoPhoenix, **_**and **_**Killehkiwi**_**. Ty for the reviews. **

**Please enjoy Chapter Four of Dark Comes; MSN : Witty Screen Names & Sarcastic Remarks.**

* * *

-Recap-

_-Dark-_

_Without warning I dropped one shoe and chucked the other one left in my hand at his head. Startled he let go of my wrist, which aloud me to bolt down to the path in the park. I laughed, _'Too simple.' _I practically skipped down that path taunting the two men now chasing me._

_**-Chapter Four- **_

_**-Witty Screen Names & Sarcastic Remarks-**_

**-Alex's POV-**

It was weird when Dark left; I had felt her leave rather than see her go, it was odd to my senses. I didn't get to spend long in that place, just enough to note a few things.

It was indeed a library, but a personal one at that. It had two large brown leather chairs, a brown leather sofa, it had a fireplace which seemly needed to be kindled; there was a door and opposite that there was a large window pane. Everything looked like it was taken out of a Victorian novel of sorts.

Before Dark came back I happened upon a plushy pink book, there was no title and no author. When I flipped it open I found there to be words, but they were not like any book I've seen.

"_Pink, a disgusting putrid color. Ashley wears pink."_

It all became stranger; that's exactly what I thought on the matter of pink. I had flipped through the book some more but found the rest to be blank. I had no more time then that to explore; I heard the door creak open and put the book back on the shelf. As I turned to face it I found pitch black staring back at me, to my relief though Dark waltzed in and shut the door behind her.

When I had tried asking her where I was she grunted and told me to get out. I titled my head at her and she rolled her eyes at me. She picked up a rather large book with the words, _"Non-sense: Volume Years 10-13"_ I asked her again where we were, she then looked to the book then back at me; a wicked smile on her face.

I opened my eyes slowly, _'Was… that a dream?'_ I rubbed one of my eyes and sat up. Looking around I found I was in my own room back at Wayne manor. I reached over for my glasses out of habit and when I didn't feel them I looked over at the nightstand next to the bed… my bed. Yawning I stretched and got a loud crack from my back, I just about purred in satisfaction. It was then I noticed I was in a dress, _'So… not a dream?'_

After stripping off the horrid dress, taking a shower, and put on some comfy Pj's, _**'I never saw anybody take so long to dress, and with such little result.' **_I got insulted by Dark and got a phone call. "Hello?"

"Alexandra." It was my boss.

"Yes, this is her."

"Ahem… I… Yes, yes… be quite…" I had heard a voice in the background, it kinda sounded like Ashley.

"James, just spit it out." _'Oh… did I just say that?'_

"Alexandra, your fired."

"… **You can't fire me I quit, and if your going to try and fire someone again grow a backbone and don't let some wench push you into doing so."** _'o.o; umm… hello Dark.' __**'Hello deary, same goes for you. Stand up for yourself more often.'**_

"…James." His end was quite but I knew he was still there, "Tell Ashley I said Hi." I clicked the end button and tossed the phone on my bed.

'_Hey Dark… what happened? You know, I'm not sure I understand.' __**'You were just fired, technically.'**__ 'I didn't mean about that. I meant… oh my… what's today?'_ I looked reached over the bed and grabbed my phone and flipped it open, it read April 4th. _'Okay so I was out for the rest of the day, and I meant what happened in the park.' __**'Be more specific next time dear.' **__'I'll make a note, now will you tell me?'_

As Dark relayed the events of yesterday to me I turned on my lab-top and powered up the internet. Signing on to MSN I found I had gotten a new friend request. (A/N: I don't use MSN so don't hate me if I get something wrong, I just don't feel like explaining another chat site right now.) _'The Doctor?… I bet its some sick joke set up by someone who hates me… like Ashley.'_ I just let it sit and got on to my e-mail account.

Dark had finished and I was a little scared, _'You mean… you hit Scarecrow, THE SCARECROW, in the face with those awful high heels?' __**'One heel, yes. Oh I wish I could show you his face.'**__ 'Don't you mean 'wish I could have seen' his face?' __**'No. I could show you his face… but I'm not willing to share… as you put it 'the freaky library' with you right now.'**__ 'About that, what is that place?' __**'After asking so much without an answer I would have assumed you'd give up. And before you ask again, I'll tell you when I want to.' **__'Your mean.'_ _**'Do you really want to have this argument?'**_

I gave a sigh and shook my head, I wasn't in the mood to hold a decent argument with her right now. To my annoyance _The Doctor_ sent me a message: The Doctor: "Alexandra?" _'They know my name.'_ I was curious, sure a lot of people knew my name from the news that party incident and it didn't exactly leave me to be secretive anymore. _'But why go through the trouble of finding my MSN? Its not even under my real name.'_ In fact it wasn't even under a real name, and I could be mistaken but I highly doubted that, Illusionist was a person's name.

I replied back. Illusionist: "Who are you?" I only had to wait a few minutes for them to type back.

The Doctor: "Don't you mean, 'How do you know my name?' " _'Yes I was wondering that too…'_ I didn't answer back. I gave another yawn and a stretch followed by another wondrous crack. Then I slid off the chair I was perched on and headed out my door, to the left, down the hallway, through another hallway… _'Bruce should have this placed mapped or something.'_ I just about got lost going to the dinning room. I sighed when I heard voices coming form the other side of the door they sounded like Bruce and Tommy fighting again.

"Well it's a good thing I was following her! Who knows how long it would have took for you to get there!" Tommy was shouting at Bruce. _'Wait… Tommy stalked someone?'_ I creaked open the door and slid in the room unnoticed.

"You don't just go around following people Tommy, and you'd better not let Alexandra here you say that." Bruce's face was hidden behind a news paper and Tommy looked like he was trying to burn holes through it.

"She should be glad I followed her. I mean how stupid could you get!? Going on a _date_ with The Riddler." My eye twitched, _'Did Tommy just call me stupid… and he was stalking me.'_ A scowl formed on my face as they continued.

"I'm sure she'll be thrilled to know you saved her, but I'm not sure what she might do to you with the fact that you stalked her…" Bruce looked over his paper at me, "and called her stupid…" he then put his paper back up, "to her face."

I watched Tommy turn around, fear lacing his movements. "Hello Tommy dearest." _'I think Dark's wearing off on me.'_ "I'll forgive you for your comment… and for stalking me." He sighed in relief, "But. If I find out you ever do something like that again…" _'Damn drawing a blank, hey Dark do the honors of frightening him for me.'_ **"…the possibilities that you could end up in are a joy to ponder."** _'That was vague…' __**'That's the point.'**_

Tommy stiffened again and I turned to Alfred, "Good morning Alfred." I smiled at him, "I'll fix my own breakfast today if that's alright with you." I then moved around him to the kitchens.

**-Crane's POV-**

After I had sent her my last mocking message she didn't respond. _**'Maybe you scared her away Jon's.'**_ Scarecrow was snickering in my head. I ignored his comment, sat up and straightened my shirt then sat back in the chair. _'She can't be that anti-social can she?' __**'Say's the one who fears people.'**_ Scarecrow was in one of his taunting moods again. Yes it was true that was my fear; well not fear really, but a strong dislike of people to more correct. _**'Keep telling yourself that.'**_

I stood up and decided to get something to eat, chasing that damn girl then fighting off Robin wasn't pleasant and I had fell asleep before I had time to eat. I got to the bottom of the stairs when Edward burst in. All emotion gone from my face I looked over at him, "Good morning Edward." He stared at me like I had grown a second head.

"Good morning? That's all you have to say!" A smirk played at my lips, I knew why he was upset I had left him as a distraction to Robin while I slipped away. He mumbled and passed me to go up the stairs; when he sent me a glare I let that smirk I was holding come across my face.

I grabbed an apple out of the poorly stocked fridge and a bottle of water. When I returned to my room I found the door to be slightly open, _'I remember leaving that closed.' _I had to admit, living with Riddler was a pain, but living with both him and Joker was even worse. I pushed open the door to find _him_ at my computer typing something.

"Joker?"

"Uh…huh…" He was typing faster now, I scowled and strode over to him.

"What are you doing in here?" I questioned leaning over him to look at the screen, "Get off my MSN."

**-Alex's POV-**

I ate my food, and today I was rather hungry. _'Dose that mean I'm feeding you too?'__** 'No quite.'**__ 'So I ate: three Hot Pockets, four breakfast burritos, six toaster strudels, two eggs, ten pieces of bacon, and half a gallon of orange juice… for what?'_ I took a bite of the piece of toast I brought up with me to my room and heard a ping noise come from my computer. While balancing a plate of toast and pockey in one hand and another glass of orange juice in the other, I kicked the door shut behind me; the piece of toast threatening to drop from my mouth as I was losing grip on the corner I held. Stumbling over some invisible object I made my way to my computer, carefully setting down my plate and juice.

I flipped the piece of toast in the air from my mouth and caught it with my right hand, _**'Show off.'**__ 'Your just jealous of my awesome toast skills.' __**'Yes, I'm sure that's it.'**_ Her voice had sarcasm written all over it, I just rolled my eyes.

I went to push up my glasses like I did before I read anything, but yet again had forgotten Dark just let them fall off in the park, _**'Its not like you need them anymore.'**_ _'I guess.'_ So I moved on and read the MSN message I had.

The Doctor: "Doll face, are you ever gonna to reply to me?" "I'm waiting." I sighed, _'Dark how about you give me some lessons in your wonderful ways of sarcasm and insulting remarks?' __**'Be glad to.'**_ I good almost feel the Cheshire grin she was wearing. '_So do I reply or disconnect?' __**'Never just leave that's rude, insult him…we don't want to insult his person just yet though, and tell him not to call you 'doll face' its demeaning.'**_

Illusionist: "I believed that if I let you be, you might be polite enough give up and leave. And don't call me Doll face." _**'Insulting his gentlemanly qualities of politeness, good move.'**_

The reply came shortly after I took a sip of juice. The Doctor: "You'll have to excuse my roommate for calling you that. He can be… annoying."

'_So… his roommate wrote that?' _Dark laughed, _**'I don't believe him but for now lets play along.'**_ Illusionist: "Humm… I see. Well then, can I ask a favor? Its something I'm sure you could provide me." _**'Little minx, what are you thinking hum?'**_

**-Crane's POV- **

Illusionist: "Humm… I see. Well then, can I ask a favor? Its something I'm sure its something you could provide me." I was blushing. _**'Jonathan!'**_ Scarecrow scolded me, _**'What naughty thoughts.'**_ I shook my head and cleared it of said thoughts, and hopefully of Scarecrow's non-sense. I gave a reply, The Doctor: "Oh? I'm curious as to what I could do." There it was vague and hopefully if she wouldn't think I was some school-boy who just wants to get in her pants. _**'You know you do though.'**_ Scarecrow cackled in our mind.

I heard a ping as the reply came, Illusionist: "Doubting yourself?" another came in, "I would like,... your absence you have delighted me long enough." My mouth was slightly open. Scarecrow didn't even need a come back he just laughed. If that's the game she wanted to play.

**-Alex's POV-**

'_Are you sure, that was kinda mean?'_ _**'Mean, Ha. That was the tip of the iceberg.'**_ I took another bite of my toast and heard a ping. The Doctor: "I'm sorry I'll have to decline your request." I swear I could hear the cockiness coming from that message.

'_**You know what they say? If you can't win make your opponent lose.' **__'Who says I wont win?' __**'I do.'**__ 'Thanks for the support.'_ Illusionist: "You know, success has many fathers, failure has none. Want to be the lucky bastard? Keep talking." I got a horrid pain through my head, _**'Alexandra! Don't use such foul language.' **__'…why not?' __**'We shall not stoup to the low levels of uncivilized words.' **_Another ping stopped me from responding to her.

The Doctor :"I'm not sure what makes you stupider, your brain or what comes out of your mouth." My mouth hung open slightly I couldn't believe they said that. _**'See where words like that get you?'**_

Illusionist: "You know if you wanted me to talk to you so desperately, then your social life must be a shame."

The Doctor: "Since you keep talking to me I can only wonder what yours must be like."

'_**You left yourself open for that.' **__'… shut up or help me.' __**'No. I'd rather watch you flounder.' **__'You know… this way he's insulting you too.' _I felt my left eye twitch and black out, "Oh My God! I'm blind!" _**'Shut up, your not blind. I'm borrowing your eyesight.'**__ 'oh…'_

Illusionist: "You were meant for me... Perhaps as a punishment, oh why does life keep teaching me lessons I have no desire to learn? Frankly I believe that if your going to give someone a piece of your mind Doctor, then it would be wise to remember to leave a little something for yourself next time." I blinked a few times as my hands moved over the key board, _'Is that you?' __**'No.' **__'… You're an evil one aren't you?' __**'Depends my dear, define evil.' **_

The Doctor: "The trouble with you is that you lack the power of conversation but not the power of speech. It would be wise not to insult me again."

Illusionist: "Am I too much for you Doctor Crane?" _'What? How do you know its him?' __**'Mmm, I'll tell you later.'**__ 'Its always later with you isn't it?'_

The Doctor: "Who?"

Illusionist: "What I thought. Now will we continue with our argument or do we have a civil conversation?"

It was silent for a while so I took the time to finish off the toast, pockey, and juice I had with me. _'You know its weird with you looking in a different direction then me. It feels.. I guess the right word would be gross.' _I set my plate near the door to make sure to take it out with me when I left the room again, then I went into the bathroom not before I bumped into the nightstand, and the doorframe, _'Can I have that eye back now its really…'_ I stopped thinking at that point when I saw my reflection in the mirror.

My left eye… it was tinted purple, **"So that's how Crane knew I wasn't you."** I watched my mouth move and heard the words pour out, but couldn't believe it. "Don't do that!" I hissed. I watched as my left eyebrow rose in a mocking way. I got up close to the mirror and touched right below my left eye, _'Its like… two-face… kinda.' _I felt my fingertips on my skin, _'Dark… if this is what you do to me. I need answers and I want them now.'_ _**'When we have the time, Crane replied already.'**_ I didn't even hear a ping, but sure enough when I went back to my computer there was his message.

The Doctor: "History teaches us that men and nations behave wisely once they have exhausted all other alternatives. I'm ready for a civil conversation when your ready to bend _Miss Cross._"

Illusionist: "Oh I didn't know we were on a last name basis."

The Doctor: "Are we?"

Illusionist: "Crane, don't let your mind wander like that. Its too little to be left alone."

The Doctor: "Wasn't this supposed to be civil conversation? I'm sure your memory isn't that bad, is it? And why do you insist on calling me Crane?"

Illusionist: "This is a civil conversation, Crane. And I insist on calling you that, for it is your name."

The Doctor: "Well I shall never argue with an idiot."

Illusionist: "For once I agree, they drag you down to their level then beat you with experience."

This went on till noon, _'Geez doesn't he have a life?' __**'Hold on, let me ask him.'**_

Illusionist: "So tell me Crane, do you have a life other than trying to beat me at my own mind games?"

The Doctor: "Indeed I do, although I'll leave you to ponder the details."

'_**And there is your answer, he has no life.'**_I rolled my eyes… eye at her.

Illusionist: "Ahem, Doctor. I find that this is getting us nowhere. If you would be so kind as to tell me why you sought me out in the first place so I can leave would be gladly appreciated." _**'Your no fun cutting off my game like that. He was a good player too.'**_

The Doctor: "I'm afraid that will remain a secret then, for I intend to keep you here as long as possible."

Illusionist: "And as strange as it sounds, that could be the motive in itself. So you have just told me the reason, not in full but in part." _**'When did you get smart?'**__ 'When I got bored.'_

The Doctor: "Clever girl."

Illusionist: "So I've been told." I felt Dark yawn, also making me yawn in turn. _'Tired?'_ _**'Mmm, don't get yourself into trouble, I'm going to sleep.**_**' **_'Night then.'_ My left eye tickled and then blurred. I had to blink a few times to get it to work right. I then stretched over the back of my chair and my spine gave several cracks.

The rest if the day went alright, typing to this Doctor, or Crane aka Scarecrow as Dark said he was; wasn't so bad. I had caught onto Dark's humor quickly and found that in fact, they were playing a game. Alfred and Tommy came up a few times; Bruce was still scared I'd rip his head off for the dress thing, and made sure I was okay. I told them I was fine, just a little tired.

The Doctor: "You sound tired."

Illusionist: "How can I sound tired? I'm typing to you. But your right I am. It was nice talking to you. Good night, Mr. Crane." I had a feeling Dark was right about him, _'Yet I'm still talking to him…'_

He didn't send a response, so I turned off my computer and slipped into bed. Sleep came quickly to me, I wasn't sure if I wanted that though; I was back in the library of my subconscious with Dark. **"Back so soon?"**

* * *

**Yes, I know its shorter and has a kind of BS ending to it. I ran out of ideas for this chapter… its kind of a filler. While writing this I actually got new idea's for another story, so I'm going to be writing that as well. That means updates will come slightly later than the week dead line I had set before. So…Please R&R it would be nice. Tell me what you think, and flame me if you wish but keep it PG-13 thx. Also, any input on male personalities would also be helpful. Thank you. **


	5. Taming Pandora's Box

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman Begins or The Dark Knight, nor any of the characters in them. I do however own Alexandra Cross aka Alex and Dark. **

**Big thanks to, **_**jazzy-me123, TimelordEmoPhoenix, PurgatoryNymphe, takara410, **_**and **_**Anonymous : Aka my FF hating hubby.**_ Love ya guys. **And sorry none of our favorite villains in this chapter, but does finding out the secret of what Dark really is make up for it?**

**Warning****: This is a very graphic chapter, no its not a lemon. If you are easily frightened, get queasy, or do not like to hear about blood or any sort of mutilation then please take notice. I will provide markers for what you should skip over from when it starts to when it ends. -Ty**

_-Recap-_

_Sleep came quickly to me, I wasn't sure if I wanted that though; I was back in the library of my subconscious with Dark. __**"Back so soon?"**_

* * *

_**-Chapter Five: Taming Pandora's Box-**_

Once again Alex found herself in her minds library, the room was dimly lit and shadows were being cast onto the walls. She turned away from Dark who was engrossed in her little white book, mumbling to herself. When she came full turn her eyes landed on the culprit of the shadows, a lit fireplace. It wasn't exactly warm or giving off heat, in fact it felt cold to her skin.

"Dark?" Alex turned back around to face her…, well she still wasn't sure what Dark was. When she got no response she dared to move closer, "Dark?" She questioned again a little louder this time.

Dark grunted and snapped the book shut, "Here." She then tossed it at Alex who barley managed to catch the starch white book, "Read it." Alex's confused face only made Dark more irritated, "Did you not hear me? Open the book and read silly girl." Dark folded her arms over her chest that was covered by a off black sleeveless dress, her deep purple eyes boring into the other girls crimson ones.

Alex did what she was told after a moment to look for a possible title, or author on the curious white book. As she skimmed the unnaturally white pages she found herself re-reading the whole conversation with The Doctor. "Dark? What is this pla-" her question never finished as Dark grabbed the book from her and disappeared, "-ce…alright then." Alex was a little stunned but quickly over came it when she heard books rustling from above her and looked up to see Dark.

Dark had grabbed the white book form the girl in a flash and made her way to the book case above them to store the newest edition to _their_ minds memory. She had come across the thing when it had moved from the high shelf to the middle of the room in a very odd manor of smacking the backside of her head, and hard she might add. Sighing she stood and glanced over the black railing down to the girl staring blankly back up at her.

As Dark glanced at her Alex felt chills go through her spine, and the next moment the staring contest was over as Dark had returned to the lower level and stood directly behind her, her back facing the poor girl in off-white, **"What do you want, Alexandra?"**

Alex swore she was about to have a heart attack, "What do you mean?" She stiffened a little as she heard Dark sigh, yet again.

"**You wouldn't be here unless you needed something from me." **Dark had stated flatly as she moved back to the chair she had previously occupied, leaving Alex in her somewhat shocked state.

**-Alex's POV-**

Dark had finally moved away from me, even though she was a part of me in an odd way it scared the hell out of me to have her so close to me. Something about her terrified me but this was not the time for that for I indeed have questions for my darker self, "Dark. What is this place I want to know now." I turned and faced the seemingly bored other girl.

"**This is your subconscious memory. It's where your mind stores all information you have ever obtained."** Dark's voice was calm as she stated our where abouts to me.

'_Well that was unnervingly easy.'_ **"Do I cause you that much distress?" **I froze, _'Can she read my mind!?' _**"Were in your mind, you can't hide your thoughts from me."** My mouth made an O shape like a gaping fish, _'So if I think 'Green' can you tell me what I just thought?' _**"Please don't abuse this as I don't want to hear your incisive rambling,"** Dark got up from her chair and moved to walk out the polished dark cherry wood door that lead into that dark abyss from before, I assumed it was another part of my mind, **"and you thought the color green."**

She had left me in this memory library by myself and I had begun reading any book that caught my attention. At fist I found a small purple and brown colored book it talked about a child hood television show I used to watch, the next book I found was large and had a picture of the mathematical symbol for pie on it; I didn't try to even look through it.

Time had no place in here it seemed and before I knew it I must have gone through fifth teen books before I got bored and went up to the next level of the room via a gothic century style black iron and cherry wood spiral staircase. There is where I found something very interesting; inside a locked glass case was a black leather bound book, it wasn't small nor large just a normal sized book, and when looked at from the side you could see the pages were slightly tinted yellow a sign that it was old. I picked up the old style brass lock that was keeping me in my state of curiosity, being unable to open the book that held onto my thoughts so.

'_How do I open this?'_ I vaguely wondered if Dark could still hear me since she had ventured out of the room I was in. I studied the lock further to find it had something written on it, 'Warning.' What was it warning me from? I tugged at the lock, "Open darn it." and as if responding to my vocal command it unlocked.

My fingers tingled as I lifted the glass case top off the rest of it; it had golden squeaky hinges and opened to the left. When I picked up the book from its case all my hairs stood on end and every vibe, every feeling in me told me this wasn't something to be messed with; I paid no heed to my body's warning. Holding the book in one hand I ran my fingers across a cursive glittering deep colored purple title, "Atrum" it was Dark written in Latin.

**-Dark's POV-**

Finally I was able to relax and get her voice out of my head, that girl was going to drive me to sanity. It was times like these that I wished to burn my own book, having me go with it into oblivion. I had made my escape from Alex by going to my own domain back into the darkness from which I was born so long ago, _'It was probably a mistake to leave her in there alone, but how much trouble could she cause?'_

I spoke too soon as I felt the brass lock that kept me tame break. My body convulsed and icy blood rushed through my veins; that idiot girl had opened my book and unleashed something more terrible then hell on earth itself, me.

The more she read from my book the more I was losing control over myself, _'I have to stop her…'_ rushing back to the library I tried to contain it all. The door flew open and off its hinges not completely by my will, "Alex! Put down that book!" again my body convulsed, shadows were threatening to envelope the room in darkness, "You stupid girl!" I watched her eyes widen and drop the book, but it still lay open for eyes to prey upon. In the blink of an eye I was next to her and closed the book, it was too late though the damage was already done.

"Dark? What's going… oh my god…" darkness came over the room and encased us. This wasn't any normal darkness though this was my darkness from which I was born, her every fear.

_**---This is your graphic content warning---**_

"Wake up Alexandra!" She was cowering against the wall of books some of which had fallen off the shelf and lay scattered before us. One thing left for me to do, get far away from her. I turned away and found that I could no longer move from her; she had grabbed onto my ankle.

"D-dark… don't leave me. I-I'm scared." I could feel her shaking, "P-please."

I turned my head to face her and she shrieked letting go of my ankle, from my eyes I could feel large amounts of blood pouring out, my skin was peeling off revealing more almost black blood and centipedes. They were crawling out of my face and neck from where the skin was torn and dropping onto the floor where they started to crawl over to Alex.

She finally got up and ran, straight through where the door used to be, _'Idiot.'_

I felt my left shoulder socket almost dissolve and then the arm itself dropped to the floor with a sickening 'plop.' It was followed by the right, massive amount of bugs; mostly centipedes, and blood came pouring out from them. They were followed my head sliding off to the right my eyes still trained on the door frame, blinking; somewhere in there my body also dropped to its knees to the ground releasing other ghoulish fiends. I was no longer in control and I feared for Alexandra's life.

**-Alex's POV-**

My heart was pounding in my ears and breath was coming into my body in gasps now. I had run, and ran until now; I was lost. It was so dark I couldn't see anything else but the off white almost gray dress on me and my own hands. _'Wasn't it white before?' _I stopped moving and looked around me, _'How was I supposed to wake up? Didn't Dark hit me over the head with a book before?'_ Was I supposed to lose consciousness to get out of an unconscious state? My hands flew up to my head and tugged lightly at my hair, "Augh! This is so confusing!"

I shouldn't have stopped walking, nor spoken for I felt a cold breath on my neck. My body wouldn't, couldn't move I was frozen to the spot with fear. My lips trembled as I looked down and saw a decaying hand slowly rap itself around my middle, and another fowl smelling, icy… dead breath hit my neck.

I screamed as it suddenly gripped onto me and found myself tearing at it to rip it off of me, when that was said and done I turned and backed up a few steps. Nothing was there. I turned once more to the way I was facing and this time was able to hold in my shriek. Dark was standing there I could see her body convulsing, blood was still pouring from her but no longer the bugs.

"**Listen and listen good, you stupid girl." **Her voice was strained and I watched as her arm slowly started detaching itself from the rest of her the skin pulling away from the shoulder like it was silly putty. She put her other already decayed hand on it to keep it from falling off, **"Either you find a way to wake up," **her arm finally dropped to the floor along with the hand that was holding it and the same effect was taking over her head it was unnaturally tilted to the side and I could see the skin flaking off and stretching so that it would soon lay upside down, **"or get over your fears now… otherwise your going," **her mouth filled with blood and made a gurgling sound followed by a chocking one as her head fell off with a squishy thud and landed at her yellow stained, twisted and slightly peeling feet, **"to die." **I whimpered as I saw her feet move forward stepping over her protesting head, stumbling towards me; her body tripped over itself and fell then dissolved before my eyes into bugs, blood, and random body parts.

_**---End of warning. This shouldn't hurt your tender minds and it's kind of important to the plot of the story. ---**_

'_Face my fear… face the fear, face the fear…' _I had closed my eyes and kept thinking this over and over again. I whined as something slimy wound its way around my ankle, my breath caught in my throat as a decaying hand started crushing my neck from the front, and how I got all these fears came flooding back to me.

"_EW!!" I had screamed as some grade school threw a bug at me, more so a centipede. My fear of bugs._

_I spent the night with a friend, Felix; we stayed up all night watching Zombie movies. My fear of all things related to decaying zombies._

_As a little girl I had to have my blood drawn, the test tube that held the blood broke and all the dark rich blood splattered on me. My fear of blood._

_I was shoved into a dark closet then locked inside it for two days when I was eight. My biggest fear, the fear of the dark._

Remembering all these made me think how stupid it was to be scared of silly things like these. Bugs were small and could be easily squished, Zombies weren't real, I had blood inside me at all times, and just because I couldn't see… didn't mean I couldn't fight back.

_**---This is your next graphic content warning. ---**_

I was still unable to breath but it didn't bother me anymore. I took what would and should have been a calming breath then rolled my shoulders. I grabbed the decaying hand by its attached wrist and ripped it from my neck, watching with calculating eyes as the hand itself struggled and wiggled around in my grasp; it was fairly amusing and I couldn't help but laugh. At first it was a slight chuckle and soon it turned into something you might hear coming for Arkham asylum. It reverberated in my chest giving myself a light airy feeling, my fears was fading from me.

My hand closed tightly on the now desperate to get away hand and crushed it splattering blood on my arm which I looked at and smiled. I dropped the hand as it was no longer moving and torn the slimy mess of a crushed bug from my ankle, then walked towards where the main body of Dark used to be. Around it were bugs which I stepped on and crushed every now and again, the bodily organs were still beating and functioning like they were still part of a living breathing being. I laughed more like a child playing in the rain as I danced over them feeling them squish, splatter, and die beneath my feet; with blood now covering my feet and speckled over my legs. I kept twirling like a five year old and watched as the bugs, dead or not, mass back together and moved near my current position. Next to leave my fun was the body organs and decaying parts, they joined the bugs. I stopped dancing in the pool of blood to watch it slink away from me, that included from my arm, legs and feet.

_**---End of warning: this is the last one so read on my tender souls. ---**_

I knew the darkness would never leave for that was what this place was and supposed to be; but I was able to make out a light from a rectangular object in the distance, _'The library.'_

Now the only thing left for me, was Dark. She was standing whole again facing me, the very essence of all my fears. My eyes lit up like a young child's at Christmas and I licked my lips, they tasted like iron… no more like blood. I must have bit my lip at some point and never realized it was bleeding until now, "So tell me Dark. What are you, my fears?" my arms spread out in welcoming as my head tilted to the side slightly, holding a malicious grin on its face.

She scoffed and crossed her arms over her now gray dress, then gave me a playful smirk, **"Only in the slightest my insane friend. Did you not have time to read my book fully?"**

I dropped my arms and my grin was no more than a small smile now, "It was in Latin, I had to translate while reading." I then realized that my own dress was gray and matched hers, "I do have a question though, what is with the matching dress thing?"

Dark looked down and her eyebrows rose as she saw her own dress, **"That my dearest," **she clicked her tongue and looked back up at me, **"is because you are no long afraid of me; in fact you embraced the darker side of yourself, me."**

"Then you are not just my fears?" we both were now walking side by side heading towards the light of the library.

"**Hardly. I am All your fears, your every dark desire, twisted thought, your rage and anger. I am the monster that lives inside of you; I am your Pandora's Box."**

* * *

_**I will not be held responsible for any tender minds I just filled with nightmares, I warned you. **_**So did it make up for 1. Being really late 2. Being kind of short and 3. Having no baddies in it?**

**Reviews are welcome with open arms as well as those who like to flame, just keep it all PG-13 thx. -AkiTaku**


	6. Moon Hangs Around

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman Begins or The Dark Knight, nor any of the characters in them. I do however own Alexandra Cross aka Alex and Dark.

Review thanks to, _takara410, jazzy-me123._

**And I just had to do, poor straight boys reading this… for Taku has thrown in a hint of Yaoi in this one. **

* * *

_**-Chapter Six: The Moon Hangs Around-**_

**-Apartment Number 3-**

He felt like he either had a hang over was hit by a sledge hammer; and since Dr. Jonathan Crane was not a man to drink till he was piss drunk, he pondered who may have possible hit him over the head last night. He sighed and rolled over onto his back with an arm covering his eyes from the light flooding in from the far window covered by a light cream curtain, wondering what time was it anyways.

There was a tiny noise outside his room just before the Joker came bursting through the door into his bedroom. Joker opened his mouth to say something but Jonathan beat him to it, "Go away Joker." Jonathan then rolled back over onto his side facing away from the clown whose mouth lay slightly open.

Joker only laughed it off and went to sit on the edge of Jonathan's white and cream yellow queen size bed; the only king sized one taken for himself of course, "Ichabod… its time to… Wake up!" he yelled the last part and shook Jonathan who swatted the Joker's hand off his shoulder.

"I said go away." he was really in no mood to play these games.

"I'm no**t**, going to let you waste away all day in be**d**, Jonny-kins." A thought crossed Jonathan's mind of _'Why not? We work at night anyways._' and slowly a sly grin came over the Joker's face, "Well, ya know if you really wan-**t**, to stay in bed…"

Jonathan's eye twitched, _'What the hell is that clown thinking now?'_ he thought to himself. He felt Joker's weight lift from the bed and almost sighed in relief before he heard a zipper and the rustling of clothes, the blankets were lifted and the weight was back. Jonathan rolled over to find himself face to face with the clown prince of crime… both only in their respected boxers.

Joker placed his arms around Jonathan who scowled in return, then he nuzzled his head against the neck of said master of fear, "Joker, what the hell are you doing?" Jonathan's voice was raspy and deeper a clear sign that this was indeed Scarecrow speaking.

"Hehe, I'm-a giving you a reason to…ehehe, stay… in… be-**d**." Joker cackled after finishing.

"Get off me," Joker wasn't sure if it was Scarecrow or Jonathan this time, but he really didn't care. Jonathan pushed Joker away from him and got up, "crazy clown." then ran a hand threw his brown hair whilst picking up his glasses.

Joker held a scowl on his face and he sat up having the creamy blankets pool around his hip bones, "Hey, hey, hey…" he was using his hands, waving them in the air for emphasis "I am **no-t **crazy." he spoke seriously for once, all the time licking his lips and scars.

The door creaked again and in the frame stood fully dressed in a green suit, a fire red head by the name of Edward Nygma, aka The Riddler, "Uh…"

Jonathan shot Edward a glare, "It's not what it looks like Nygma." he hissed and put on his glasses; he had almost forgotten they were in his hand and was about to smash them from clenching his fists.

The Joker just started with his laughter again unable to form a coherent sting of words to speak a sentence. Edward held up his hands in mock defense and stated, "I don't want to know." before he turned on his heel and left to go back down stairs.

Jonathan then turned his icy glare on the Joker, "Just shut up." he took the cream and off yellow embroidered white pillow he had been laying on and violently chucked it at the Joker's face; whom of which dodge it, shrugged and got up to re-dress himself.

----

Finally dressed and down stairs in the bleak and highly unfurnished living room of a used-to-be but still legally is, abandoned apartment number three in the slums or so-called Narrows, of a high rise city sat several thugs and three of Gotham's on the most wanted list. Joker. Riddler. And Scarecrow. But I didn't need to tell you that did I?

Jonathan pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and a long slender finger as the Joker and he walked around the dead beat, faded used-to-be neon blue couch, "What did you want Nygma?" Jonathan sat down on the opposite side of the couch from the Joker; who was unusually silent.

Riddler had occupied the only single seat; unless someone wanted to go into the tiny yellow stained kitchen and grab an extra one, "I wanted you to see this." he held out a news paper to the two hoping one or the other would take it. After a brief silence he set it in between them on a small sanded coffee table with only three legs; books making up for the fourth missing limb, and Jonathan had suspicions that some of those were the books he wrote when he was 'legally' sane, "Its about Alexandra."

The Joker grabbed the paper in the time it took to blink and flipped it open to the main article. He mumbled to himself and nodded at some parts, then finally burst out laughing making Edward flinch in surprise, "Here Ichabod… read it." he tossed the paper at Jonathan who caught it with ease. After locating the page of the main article he read it to himself,

"_Late last night Wayne manor was found again set ablaze. Only three rooms were reported to be affected with mild damage, a bed room, a bathroom, and part of a hallway. Inside the bedroom was a twenty three year old Miss Alexandra H. Cross, the step-daughter of Mr. Bruce Wayne himself."_

Joker reached over and poked Jonathan in the side, "You done yet?"

Taking a deep breath Jonathan replied calmly, "No."

"_Miss Cross was admitted to the Gotham general hospital last night due to server burns, with this the assumption was made that she had been the one to set the fire, but…"_

Edward coughed just as the Joker poked Jonathan again, "You done ye**t**?"

It was a slight strain to keep Scarecrow's words in his own head and reply somewhat calmly, "No."

"_but that was quickly found not to be the case as…"_

Edward this time removed himself from the room as the Joker poked Jonathan's side for a third time, "You-ah, done yet?" how the clown was holding a straight face through all this was beyond Jonathan.

Jonathan's jaw tightened, "No I am not done yet." maybe a simple 'no' meant nothing to the him?

"_case as Miss Cross was found…"_

Poke. Poke.

Twitch. Po- "Joker!" Scarecrow threw the paper down and all but lunged at the clown who went into a giggle fit and pranced away. Annoying said master of fear was and seemed to be a favorite pass time for the Joker.

Jonathan calmed himself and his other half down enough to finish the news paper article.

"_was found to have been in a coma for the entire night…"_

With the article never to be finished he stood up and the paper slipped from his grasp, it fell lightly back onto the coffee table as the word 'coma' hit home. Hadn't he just been talking to her last night?

**-Four days later-**

**-Gotham General Hospital, Room 999-**

Most people ask, "Did I die?" when they wake up in a pure white room, and that's exactly what this room was. White. The floor tiles were white, the walls were blindingly white, the ceiling was white with a few specks here and there, the blinds were a plastic white, the door wasn't white… oh wait I lied its an off-white color. Along with fake white flowers complete with white stems in a clear vase, no wonder most people ask if they died.

This however was not the case of the patient occupying this room. Machines were beeping rhythmically, keeping a heart rate and a oxygen mask going, an iv had been neatly placed and taped into the left arm feeding god knows what into a still pale body; if you didn't count the breathing part. All had something to do with and were most likely hooked up to the motionless body in the white bed, covered by a thin white blanket.

Now let me tell you something different. Behind an oxygen mask strap was neatly combed back and precisely placed deep crimson red hair; but it seems I have only told a half truth as this maybe something other than white but it is still tame, neat and orderly… always neat and orderly, a proper thing for society perhaps.

**-Alexandra's POV-**

Book after book after book! Ever since I got back to the library with Dark I have been reading books. What was I looking for anyways, was I even looking for something? "Dark what am I looking for again?" I turned to face the girl with the familiar yet colder face.

"I don't know… you tell me." she held up a sickly looking green colored book in front of her face and began reading it.

'_Stop with the cryptic crap already!' _"Argh!" I heard her sigh and flip a page then chuckle. I wasn't quite sure but by the color of the book I was guessing it was all the times I had been sick, "Hummm…" I sighed as well, then put the book I had in my hand back in its spot on the shelf.

Near the back of the room was a small roped off section, was that there before? My head tilted as I looked over at it intently trying to figure out if I had just never noticed it before, "Hey Dark…" a loud snap echoed through the room and a pain seared in my head. She had thrown the book at me and the spine of it connected with the back of my head, "Owe!" my right hand rubbed the possible soon to be lump and I turned my head over to look at the book throwing, fear in a fun-box with purple hair, girl.

"I put the rope there for a reason, don't touch any of those books." Dark's voice was cold and held a slight edgy warning to it. I wondered to myself; hopefully, that what right did she have roping off my own mind?

With another sigh I almost asked why but thought better of it at the last second, so I turned back to the non-roped off books. "Huh… looks like, you're my new choice." I pulled a bright green book with the picture of a bright red butterfly on it, there was also a title that read 'Poison' in flowing white letters.

I loud slap of what sounded like a book hitting something followed by a loud, "Ah! What in bloody!?" Dark's voice rang out echoing in the large room, "Why you…" now it sounded scary. I shoved the Poison book back on the shelf and turned to see Dark glaring at a bright white crystal like book that was glowing and floating in the middle of the room.

Dark rubbed the back of her head and sat in the closest chair to the book. I moved silently over to her and sat down next to the brown leather and plush chair on the cherry wood floor, "What's with the freaky floating book?" her head snapped to me like she just realized I was there.

"Your gathering new information." she mumbled something that sounded like 'burning.'

I ignored it, "On what?"

"I'm not sure," she sat back in the chair more then pulled up her legs onto it, "it could be anything."

"Why is it all crystal-y?" I took my eyes off Dark and looked back at the glowing book, it was open face to us and I could faintly make out black ink filling up the page it was on, "And its writing itself." I basically stated to no one as a page flipped with a light 'swish.'

"A book will go into that state when it needs to be written in, and yes they write themselves. I'm worried though."

"About what?" I tore my red orbs away from the hypnotizing book to lay on Dark once more.

"There only supposed to write when your awake or dreaming, and seeing as your not awake… nor dreaming…" she had to say the magic words, because quiet elevator music hit my ears, "You better not be dreaming something ludicrous again."

----

Both me and Dark had exited the library right into an elevator, "I hate elevator music." Dark nodded in agreement with me. I watched what was supposed to be numbers flash on a small pad next to me; really I had no idea what they were, '_Wait was that a symbol of… cheese?' _The elevator dinged on cheese and the doors opened to a long cork screw hallway that made my head drop to one side in mock confusion.

A new tune went through the air, a song I recognized as Ninja Tuna by Kalimba; and in fact it wasn't as bad as the title made it out to be. My head bobbed to the beat of the techno music with closed eyes, "Ok were waking you up now even if it kills you." Dark's deadpan voice cut through the beats of the music into my ears. I opened my eyes again and I could swear I felt one… or both of my eyes twitch as I looked out onto the scene.

The hall was still twisted but now held holes in random places with all kinds of, real or not, snakes flying in and out of them. The long red hall rug was moving up and down randomly; from what I didn't want to know, there were flying mini airplanes of all colors and styles, pixies fighting with garden and lawn gnomes, a giant deep forest green toy soldier walked past my view and went through a door with eyes; at least six or seven, next the elevator, writing on the walls appeared and disappeared; in blood or ketchup was written "HAHA" over and over again, and to top it off there were miniature scaled nudists streaking and running all over the place. Thank god for censor bars.

I blinked, "Dark… I give you permission to do anything to wake me up…" when I turned to her she was facing me and scoffed.

"Like I needed it…" she looked out the to the mess and tiled her head, confusion? "oh look." she pointed out the elevator doors to my dream, my eyes followed, and I found myself victim to a vicious sucker punch to the head.

**-Gotham General Hospital, Room 999-**

Opening her deep red colored eyes she found that she was either blind or not in her own bed; and prayed to someone for the later to be true. It was all so… white, "Wait… did I die?" her voice was hoarse and sounded muffled. That was when reality hit her, she was in a hospital and basically hard wired to machinery. She tore the oxygen mask from her face breaking the thin strap that was around her head, pulled the iv from her sore left arm and sat up.

She blinked a few times staring at nothing to regain focus in her vision; after a few moments it worked, and she turned her head left to right scanning the room. If it were not for the machines with flashing colors of blues, reds, and greens she may have thought she had gone color blind.

She then had the urge to shake her head and watched as her hair flared this way and that. Untamed and free. Smiling to herself she shakily got out of the bed, _'Damn I really have to use the little ladies room.'_ the thought of her full bladder only made her hurry more in standing up and fumbling to get the door open, _'Its locked…'_ "Fu-" she just about cursed then remembered what Dark had said about not using such 'fowl' language… "Argh! I have to piss," Alex hit the door with her balled fist a few times each time saying part of her new delectation, "Open. The. Bloody. Door!"

With silence only echoing back at her she set her hand on the cool metal of the door and placed her head on her hand and stayed there a few minutes before moving back to the bed. She laid down back under the blanket and curled up into a ball on her right side keeping eye contact with the locked door; hoping someone would come and unlock it. When that became boring the urge to relieve herself came again, along with the setting of the sun.

She pushed herself off the bed again and found a random cup to go in, she would usually find this revolting… but so was wetting herself; a lesser of two evils. With the slightly yellow liquid finally filling the plastic cup and not her insides… or the floor she found a cover of sorts so the stench wouldn't become bothersome and placed it at the far corner of the darkening room and a, "So gross…" was mumbled from her pale pink lips.

**-Alex's Pov-**

I had removed the blinds from the window that lead to the outside, there was a nice view of the sky and I could watch the sun setting on what little horizon I had form the third floor. I stood there in front of the window with an arm on it and placed on my arm was my forehead; leaving me to still watch the colorful sky soon to bleed into inky blackness. At the moment it was in shades of creamy oranges and pinks, it reminded me of a peach.

'_Gotham… a city full of crime and garbage, dirt and thieves; the rich.'_ My eyes watched a nice black car below zip by, _'Their all the same really. They all think a like some can just hide behind their money.'_

There was a person walking a golden colored dog that caught my attention for a few minutes then it went back to the sky line, _'What does Bruce think he can do for this city? It will never be cleaned and put on the right path, its too full of corruption to do that now… your just slowing the process.'_

The skyline was now a deep rich purple accent by a few streaks of red here and there. My thoughts became quiet whispers that even I couldn't hear as I watched the sky fade to a dark blue and the encroaching blackness that was soon to swallow the city whole. My eyes trained on a street lamp that flickered to life on the street below me and after a while they moved back to the starless skies. The moon was out, a full one too; it was bright and giving off a white glow that contrasted with the pitch black of the sky, _'Night eats light… all I ever dread… comes to life… but the moon hangs around and reminds me that light consumes night.'_ the glass became colder, it was raining.

* * *

**This was mostly a filler chapter, and trying to make fun of Jonathan and him being gay… I have nothing against straights, gays, lesbians or bisexuals; one of which I happen to be. **

**-Throws a book at your head- Review please…All types of reviewers are welcome here; if you want to leave a one word review by all means do it, I'll be sad but still… if you want to use up all the space go for it, and if you want to flame me go ahead because 1. I won't care if you just want to curse at me and or 2. It actually gives me advise. Merci. -AkiTaku**


	7. Really ity in Your Head

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman Begins or The Dark Knight, nor any of the characters in them. I do however own Alexandra Cross aka Alex, Dark, & Thug one and two. **

**Thanks to _TimeLordEmoPhoneix, jazzy-me123, PurgatoryNymphe, _and _Tapidum Lucidum. _You all inspired me to find a damn internt signal so I could post.**

* * *

_-Recap-_

_The moon was out, a full one too; it was bright and giving off a white glow that contrasted with the pitch black of the sky, _'Night eats light… all I ever dread… comes to life… but the moon hangs around and reminds me that light consumes night.' _the glass became colder, it was raining. _

* * *

_**-Dark Comes-**_

_**-Chapter Seven : Really-ity in Your Head-**_

_**-Inside Room 999-**_

The rain was now pouring down from the sad dark skies, pelting the poor misfortunate city below their wrath. Alex was glad to be inside, but she still felt caged in the tiny white covered room.

'_**Don't you think its odd that there's **_**No One **_**here? It is a hospital after all.'**_ Dark remarked after a long silence from her end. This comment made Alex's eyes widened a little and turn her head to stare at the locked door, _'Oh my god… your right, something's not right.' _The hairs on her skin pricked up as she finally realized the complete silence of the room and the other side of the door was deafly silent as well. There should be people here; doctors, nurses, patients, even a janitor for goodness sakes! Yet there was no one, no one had heard her pleas before when she had banged on the door, no one has come to check up on her 'condition' for the past; she looked at a round white wall clock hanging on the wall across from the unmade hospital bed it had stopped ticking so she took a guess; '_for the past three hours or so that I've been awake.'_

'_**Huff…**__**Be right back hun, wait a second.'**_ It was really starting to make Alex wonder where Dark could have gone inside her, their head. Was there some secret door that she didn't know about in there? Or could she just leave at will? '_Or… I'm probably just crazy… that has got to be it.'_

'_**Dream all you want, but as I was going to say…'**_ Alex could swear she heard a page from a book being flipped when Dark paused, _**'…get down on the ground and look under the door for me.'**_

Alex blinked, looked out the window down at the street lamp lumanatting the rain as it beat down on the practically flooded sidewalk, _'Okay then…'_ She finally realized that it was the _Only_ street lamp out there that hadn't been smashed into pieces or burnt out.

With that odd thought in her mind she got off her window perch and went to the cold white metal painted door. Another thing she realized is that she wasn't in a paper gown like the normal hospital outfits, but a nice bed gown made of light pink colored cotton that only came down to her knees; the floor was cold. _'Its pink… why pink?'_ Alex mumbled in her head as she tilted it to look under the door.

She guessed she had expected that it would be dark, and maybe a few shuffling doctors feet, or something like that. You never get what's expected though, or at least Alex never does. Instead she saw a dim light that wouldn't normally reach under her door; unless she looked, and four chair legs; black metal, with two very large legs in greasy jeans and two feet packed into brown and used-to-be white shoes, hanging off them on the tiled white floor.

Her first reaction was bolting up right, and about to bang on the door for help to get out of this damn room; Dark had the brains about her to stop Alex's movement. Their now shared body numbed Alex out of control and her left eye went fuzzy then it was blind; like it had once before. **"What are you thinking?" **Dark's voice came out of Alex's mouth velvety smooth with that British accent she had.

"There's a person there! Dark we can get out of this blasted room." There was a sigh, neither of them really knowing who it came from.

"**You idiot. Think about the sutition we're in right now. That could be anyone, in fact I have reason to believe that, that is someone we would rather not let know we're awake."** Dark got down on the ground again and made Alex look under it with her, **"Think rationally for a second."**"But…" the person from the other side of the door was snoring and almost sounded like he woke, but only mumbled something then went back to sleep.

_**-Earlier Outside of Room 999-**_

4:32pm, that's what the digital clock read in its red neon numbers. 4:35pm…

4:43pm… …

4:56pm… "How long we gotta wait here for anyways?" A stocky kind of man with a think New Yorker's accent asked to the other large man sitting across from him. "Boss says when she wakes up ta call." This man was sitting in front of a steel white door that had the numbers 999 in black neatly painted onto it; he was about five foot nine, and probably used to be a bouncer by the looks of him.

"Ya ya, I knows that. But _how_ long man… tch… dumb broad better wake up real fast or else I might just go in there an' wake 'er myself." The stocky man tapped a smaller version of a tommy-gun on the arm rest of his chair.

"An' you can suffer whatever the boss would want to do wit' ya." The taller man remarked; and consequently shutting the smaller man up, leaving him to thoughts of what Joker does to people who cross him.

5:20pm… the red numbers felt like they were ticking slower just to be cruel.

Grunting and waking up from a drunken sleep, "I gotta take a piss," the shorter man got up and looked at his buddy seeing that the man was asleep, "Whatever… got to get some other shit too."

7:32pm… Time fly's when your not watching the clock.

The shorter man had finally come back after a little police difficulty. The Joker was one crazy sucker; since he couldn't move the damn coma-girl he decided to hold the _Whole _hospital hostage. At around noon he rode up and demanded that everyone got to the ground…

**--Even earlier that day--**

BANG! That's all it took really; people screamed, others ducked, some cried, and well one laughed his ass off.

"Ladies and gentlemen! I would suggest you all-ah, get on the ground… now." Joker had strode in through the front doors and fired off a shot gun round at the defenseless ceiling. Little bits of plaster and ceiling bits fell to the floor and onto of peoples heads, his own included. As he brushed it off waving his gun around in the process, a few thugs; five to be exact, came in and rounded up the people in the hospital.

"Hey I said com'on!" this would not be our short stocky friend but someone who sounded quite like him. He was trying to drag a nurse away from a sickly looking girl.

"Hey-hey, hey… hey." Joker does like to repeat himself a lot, maybe he liked the sound of his own voice, "Lets leave them be, eh?" he was smiling a scarred grin at the man that was supposed to come off as friendly; but said man, thug, only took it as a sign to back the fuck off, "So-ah… what's your name doll face?"

The nurse had hid the child behind her and was almost gagging on the Jokers, badly in need of a mouth brushing, breath, "I-its Lu-Lucy."

Joker let out a bark of laughter scaring the child and nurse, "Lu-Lucy, wha-**t**?" he mocked her.

"Lucy… Ma-Matthews." the child coughed violently gaining the attention of the Joker, who looked around the shivering nurse.

"And what's your name?" his voice would have sounded pleasant and almost fatherly like, if in fact one, he wasn't a sadistic murdering clown and two, if he wasn't smiling so that his face looked like something out of a horror movie to the child.

She started crying.

Joker pulled back a little and scratched the back of his head, "Uh…"

"Reduced to scaring children now?" The cool voice of Jonathan Crane spoke off to the right side of Joker.

"Crane get a job!" Joker yelled, almost whining, at the now snickering and smirking Master of fear. He mumbled to himself and stalked off to go terrorize the rest of the hospital residents while Jonathan just rolled his eyes and looked out at the front where the trusty Gotham police had just arrived.

_**-Present: Back outside of Room 999-**_

…Damn Joker was one scary bastard.

Our stocky Now York accented thug had returned and only lightly disturbed his sleeping buddy as he sat back down.

7:40pm… Damn it was going to be a long night for the two of them.

The sound of glass shattering from inside room 999 woke the sleeping thug and the shorter one jumped to his feet.

7:41pm… or not.

Thug one; the taller one, threw the chair he was sitting in aside and hastily unlocked the room. Thug two; our shorter friend, grabbed his small scale tommy-gun and started tapping his foot impatiently. "Hurry up would ya!"

"I'm goin'; I'm goin'!" finally the door unlocked at the two burst into the room finding the window smashed open and a missing comatose girl, "Shit Joker's gonna have our heads!"

"Fuckin' find 'er!" thug one walked further into the room while thug two left to get the other, now two thugs left with them in the hospital. Joker didn't like the other New York accented one.

Thug one seemed to be the smarter one, he went up to the window and looked out. There's no way she could, or would jump; nothing to climb down on and if she did go out on the ledge then he would have seen her.

With his head now soaking wet from the icy rain he pulled it back in, only to be brutally hit on the back of it causing him to pass out on the spot.

A small red fire extinguisher clanked to the floor and rolled a little ways before stopping next to the head of the bleeding thug, **"Told you so." **

* * *

**I wanted a filler Chapter live with it. Next one will be longer; oh gods you just thought I would write like twenty pages or something didn't you? Haha, no. -_-**

**So as always please Review, it makes Jonathan Crane laugh; and don't we all want that. -AkiTaku**


	8. Never Think Clearly

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman Begins or The Dark Knight, nor any of the characters in them. I do however own Alex and Dark.**

**Thanks to those of you who reviewed this quicky chapter is up here for you all.**

* * *

_A small fire extinguisher clanked to the floor and rolled a little ways before stopping next to the head of the bleeding thug, __**"Told you so." **_

* * *

_**-Dark Comes-**_

_**-Chapter Eight Part One: Never Think Clearly-**_

Pulsing,

Throbbing,

Burning… "Dark wait… I think I got heart burn." Alexandra H. Cross had just run from room 999 to the second floor nurses office, just narrowly escaping the three thugs that came out of the elevator to look for there missing friend; who Dark not too long ago whacked over the head with inhuman strength.

"**Human bodies… tch." **Dark allowed her to sit down behind the counter of the second floor reception to catch her breath and get rid of the heart burn, **"You have three minutes before we're going again."** Alex rolled her eyes… eye and tired to calm her breathing.

"This is… really hard on my body, Dark…"

"**Then let me do it."**

"What…" Alex titled her head in slight confusion and dark rolled the eye she was in control of.

"**Let me take over you body and get us the hell out of here, stupid girl."** Alex almost imaged Dark tapping her foot and looking annoyed.

"Wait. I thought I heard something from over there." A man with a deep baritone voice called out and shined a flash light in the direction of Alex from over the desk top.

'_Shit,' _Alex was about to move but Dark held her in place, _'Dark we got to move!'_

'_**No stay, if we move were as good as caught…'**_ Sensing Alex's distress Dark added, _**'Trust me?'**_ Alex nodded her head then felt her body numb all over, _**'Now or never, let me have control.'**_

Alex chewed the inside of her lip,_'…How?'_

'_**Don't think, just do; move under the desk more.'**_ The footfalls of the thug had reached the edge of the reception desk as Alex moved completely under it.

**-Jonathan Crane, **_**The Scarecrow**_**-**

In the time it took for the sun to set the Gotham police had made four attempts to get them to come out and 'Give themselves up peacefully,' to quote. The first was right when they arrived and made contact with said hostile criminals. The second was an hour or so after that when Joker got bored and fired off another shotgun round while letting two hostages go, of course shooting the faster one in the back; a nice healthy doctor by the looks of the used to be white lab coat. The third was when they started to think about negotiations with the two master mind criminals; Jonathan was still upset that Edward failed to be on time therefore unable to enter the building with all the police surrounding it. The fourth attempt was a little more than half an hour ago, all but three hostages; four including Alexandra, had been released, shot, and / or gassed by Scarecrow then let free to attack the police.

Jonathan replayed the last scene in his head not that it was particularly pleasing or horrible but it gave him or scarecrow that giddy feeling that one would enjoy. Then he wondered what would that Alexandra girl look like if she had not passed out from fright in front of him; what a disappointment that had turned out to be.

**-Alex & Dark-**

The light shone brightly over the desk top then down to the floor and Alex temporally forgot how to breathe. Her heart rate sped up even more and the heart burn feeling was coming back through her numb body full force, she felt like throwing up from the anxiety.

No more than a minute later the light was gone and foot falls were heard heading away from here position on the floor in the blinding darkness.

'_Don't think just do…'_ she repeated Dark's words in her head and the time from when she had stood in front of that inner mirror with Dark on the other side of it returned to her. At that time she wasn't really thinking about what would happen in fact she wasn't really thinking at all……She let go and drifted.

Alex's body moved from under the desk, stood, and started calmly walking towards the back exit to the stair case. Alex could no longer hear Dark in her mind and even the presence of her seemed to disappear, but she didn't feel herself at all. Her eyes opened to great the darkened halls of the hospital but kept them on the ground as she walked without looking where she was going. Right, right again, through a door way, down a flight of stairs to the first floor, left, and left again. Her body made a sudden stop and her eyes flashed up to met the mask of Scarecrow.

* * *

**Omg I updated… been forever I missed you guys so much. Q.Q So here's another quick one cuz my life is crap right now. I'll probably be pulling out two to three page ones for the next month or so. -AkiTaku  
Also I re-read my first chapter and wanted to point out that I spelled 'Psychology' wrong and that I'm using the old batman animated series of Robin; he was cuter then. **


End file.
